Cocinando Amor
by LiahDragga
Summary: —Señor Cullen, su comida —Gracias, amor... —¿Qué me dijo...?. —Yo...  / Serie de mini fics . TH.
1. Todo comenzó con

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Todo comenzó con...**

**.**

**.**

-Lo siento Swan, pero estas despedida – me dijo el Sr. Denalí.

Y aquí estaba yo, Isabella Swan, una normal chica de veinticuatro años, siendo despedida por su malvado jefe.

Ahora no tendría dinero para mis gastos. Tendría que buscar un trabajo ya.

Olvidaba mencionar que soy chef. Sí, una cocinera.

Comencé trabajando en lugares de mala muerte y ahora estaba siendo despedida de _"Delicious Denalí"._ Un famoso restaurant donde comían los más elegante y los famosos. Desde Robert Pattinson hasta Madonna.

.

.

.

-¡Bella! – grito la pequeña duende. Venía corriendo hacía mi muy emocionada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice? – le pregunte en un suspiro.

-Ten esto – me entrego el periódico.

-Alice, lo que menos necesito ahora es leer el diario...- hice una mueca.

Ella rodó lo ojos y señalo el pedazo de papel que sujetaba en mis manos.

Lo leí y mi mundo se ilumino.

-¡Alice! ¡Esto es genial! – tire el periódico y la abracé - ¡No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!

-Ya me has hecho un gran favor – me guiño un ojo.

-Ni hablar de eso, Alice. Te pagaré todo – yo había estado viviendo en su casa desde hace un año y era tiempo de pagarle todo.

-No, Bella. Ya has hecho mucho presentando al sargento withlock. – se rió tontamente.

Desde que le presente a Jasper y son novios, no ha dejado de hacerme favores.

-Ahora ve y arréglate, porque irás a esa dirección en busca de trabajo.

.

.

.

Me vestí con un par de pantalones negros, una blusa azul y me calcé unas cómodas deportivas. Alice al ver rodó los ojos, no dijo nada, sólo me arreglo el cabello, y me maquillo ligeramente.

-Adiós Bella, suerte – cerró la puerta de la casa.

Alice me presto a su bebe – su Porsche – para ir a la entrevista. Estaba tan nerviosa. Saqué el papel en donde había escrito la dirección.

_-Avenida Pire 3032_ – inhale fuertemente y seguí mi rumbo.

Verde, verde, verde. Era todo lo que ofrecía Forks.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, quede asombrada con la enorme casa.

Era una mansión color blanco, muy bien decorada por fuera. Parecía sacada de un cuento de fantasía.

Toque el timbre y espere que me abrieran. Tenía tanta vergüenza que baje la mirada.

En eso abrieron y no quise levantar la mirada.

-Hola, buenas tardes soy Isabella Swan y vine por lo del empleo – entonces levante la vista y maldecía Alice en todo los idiomas.

Delante de mi estaba nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen; la sensación de la música del momento.

* * *

**Hola, aquí comienzo con mi serie se mini fics. Espero que les guste.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Odioso, pero sexy

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

_**Canción recomendada: I'm a terrible person – Rooney.**_

**Odioso, pero sexy.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Así que vienes por el trabajo? – alzó una ceja despectivamente.

Sólo atine a asentir. Entrecerró sus ojos y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que entrara.

-Bien, estás contratada.- dicho esto se retiro quien sabe donde. La mansión por dentro era muy lujosa.

Luego de unos segundos volvió, me miro y se cruzó de brazos. Lo mire confundida.

-Por si no te das cuenta muero de hambre, ve y cocina, que para eso te pago.- y dio media vuelta y se retiro.

¿Cómo llegaría a la cocina, si siquiera conocía el lugar? Diablos.

Me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que no note que había una persona delante de mí. Choqué con ella haciéndonos caer.

-Disculpe – levante la vista y ahí estaba un chico rubio, con un traje de mayor domo.

Me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Me limpie la ropa.

-Soy Mike Newton – se arreglo el traje.- El mayor domo.

-Bella Swan, la nueva cocinera – le sonreí. – Me puedes decir, ¿Dónde queda la cocina?.

El me guió a una enorme habitación llena de artefactos que se veían bastante costosos.

Comencé a prepararle su comida favorita, según una revista que leí. _Salmón Grill._

Me demore aproximadamente una hora en cocinar y limpiar todo. Le avise a Mike que le dijera al Señor Cullen, que su comida estaba servida.

Edward llegó a sentarse, comió todo y no dijo nada.

-Estuvo pésimo – abrí los ojos como platos – Espero que mejores. – Se paró y se fue, pero como al comienzo, se dio la media vuelta, seguramente para dar una _"orden"_

- Espero que la cena este lista para las ocho, tengo cosas que hacer. Por cierto quiero lasaña vegetariana – y se fue, siquiera dijo un _"gracias"._

Mire la hora, comencé a lavar los platos y todas las cosas que había usado. Volví a mirar la hora y ya se me había ido volando una hora.

Saqué los ingredientes y comencé a cocinar.

¡Llevaba_ dos_ horas cocinando! Estúpida lasaña vegetariana. Ahora me sentía una esclava, tratada mal y sobre todo por el _"rey"_ Edward Cullen.

Y el tiempo paso nuevamente, volando. Él llegó a comer, ni siquiera me saludo. Le serví, comió en silencio.

-Isabella – rompió el silencio al fin.

-Dígame, Sr. Cullen – el miró con una expresión divertida.

-Mañana trae tus maletas, vivirás aquí - ¡¿Qué?! Sólo atiene a asentir.

-Ah y gracias por la cena – se fue, dejándome parada en medio de la cocina y en un estado de shock.

_Maldito odioso, pero sexy.

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de la serie de _MINI_ fics. Recalqué la frase, para que no me digan que los capítulos son muy cortos y eso.**

**Gracias por los RR. Y espero que me sigan leyendo.**

**Liah.**


	3. Triste melodía

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos en mi estado de aburrimiento.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Lullaby – Sia.**

**Triste Melodía:**

**.**

**.**

Aquí estaba yo, con todas mis maletas, claro que a Alice no le había parecido mucho la idea.

_-¡¿Qué?! – grito cuando le comente que me mudaría con él._

_-No, no, no, te quedas acá – me tendió su móvil – ten, llama y renuncia._

_Le explique que era mi trabajo y bla, bla, bla. Pareció entenderlo a duras penas._

Toqué el timbre y me abrió un sonriente Mike. Le salude con un asentimiento de cabeza, me guió hasta mi nueva habitación. Era grande, debo decir. De paredes moradas, edredón azul, y prácticamente, todo combinaba. Puse mi ropa en el armario.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno; huevos, tocino, jugo natural de naranja y waffles– ordenes de Cullen – tenía todo listo, Mike me informo que Edward tomaba su desayuno en su estudio de música. Cuando llevaba su bandeja, una melodía tan triste venía de ese cuarto.

_-I know one day you come back and love me _– cantaba Edward acompañado de una melodía de piano.

Sollozó.

_-I'll wait as I have always done, since you left, my heart is a disaster_ – cantaba con la voz quebrada.

Sollozó de nuevo.

-_The stars tell me that you're fine, but do not want to believe it_. – la música dejó de sonar y la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – grito, noté que sus ojos estaban hinchado y rojos.

-Yo..Yo venía a dejarle el desayuno...- susurré con miedo.

-Pues llévatelo, no tengo hambre – asentí y salí a paso apresurado del lugar.

Llegué a la cocina y dejé las cosas.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto un preocupado Mike.

-Nada, sólo me corrió del lugar, nada importante – en realidad no le di mucha importancia.

-Estaba tocando una triste canción...- musité.

-Ah, esa canción, es la canción de...- pero un repetitivo toqué de timbre, lo alertó, dejándome sola.

-¡¡Hola, familia!! – una ronca voz me hizo saltar de asiento. Volteé para encontrarme con un muchacho de unos veintisiete años, cabello negro y rizado, unos ojos azules muy aniñados y una sincera sonrisa acompañada de lindos hoyuelos.

-¡Soy Emmett Cullen! – dijo el fortachón hombre, y vaya que era musculoso.

-Bella Swan...- dije tímida. ¿Cullen?... tal vez es el hermano de Edward.

-¿Sabes donde está el pequeño Eddie? – no quise reírme ante el apodo.

-Está...en su cuarto de música – musité triste.

-Lo voy a golpear – dijo muy seguro.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte asustada.

-Es muy obvio que esta en su momento depresivo; y te trato mal, lo sé – me sonrió como tratándome de darme un poco de apoyo.

-No lo hagas, se encontraba muy mal, yo no debí ir a molestarlo...- el suspiró rendido y se fue; no si antes despedirse.

.

.

_._

_-¿Por qué me dejaste...?_ – susurré con la voz quebrada. Estaba ovillado en un rincón de la habitación de música.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando al enorme Emmett. Su expresión era de tristeza al verme en este estado, odiaba que me tuvieran lastima.

-¿Qué...quieres? – mi voz estaba más quebrada que antes. No dijo nada sólo se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

Lloré toda la tarde, las únicas personas que me habían visto llorar, eran Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, y mi hermana _Alice_. Está última ya no me hablaba desde que era famoso, nuestra relación se volvió tan podrida, que usa un apellido falso. _Alice Brandon._

_Te extraño... te necesito...te quiero aquí...junto a mi._

Las oscuridad en mis ojos fue haciendo presencia, dejándome en un estado de ausencia.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí esta el tercer capítulo de los MINI fics. En el próximo sabran la historia tras la canción, y quizás que sucedió con Alice.**

**Gracias por sus RR. Y Nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	4. Tras la melodía, se esconde un secreto

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos en mi momento de ocio.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Breathe me – Sia**

**Tras la melodía, se esconde un secreto.**

**.**

**.  
**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, los sollozos de Edward me tenían muy nerviosa. Emmett, quien había salido de su cuarto para darle privacidad me informó que se acababa de quedar dormido.

Cerca de la medianoche, otra vez comenzó a sollozar. Me levante, me coloqué mi bata y fui sigilosamente a su cuarto para ver que le sucedía.

El estaba susurrando algo, no lograba entenderle, así que coloque mi oreja cerca de la puerta para oír.

—_Sé mi amigo…_—susurraba con la voz quebrada. Como la tenía desde ayer.

Se escuchó algo quebrarse, me asuste, pensé por un momento que me había oído.

—_Abrázame fuerte…_—susurró una vez más. Era tanto el silencio que habitaba en este sitio, que podía oír perfectamente.

—_Me he lastimado de nuevo hoy…_—gruño, me asusté. Me dio lastima Edward, me gustaría ayudarle, y hacer que sea feliz, o un poco más animado.

.

.

Preparé ensalada de frutas y zumo de naranja. Ya que había un estricto calendario de comidas pegado frente al refrigerador.

Coloqué la comida en una bandeja y partí a llevarle el desayuno a Edward.

Golpeé tres veces, y nada. Ni un solo ruido. Me decidí por entrar.

La habitación estaba echa un caos, libros rotos, todo sucio. Pero lo que más me asusto fue la ventana rota con pequeñas manchitas de sangre.

— ¿? — me adentre más a la habitación con el miedo corriendo por mis venas.

La puerta se cerró tras de mi con un sonoro estruendo. Tragué saliva, sabía lo que me esperaba.

—_Isabella…_— susurró Edward con la voz más tétrica que he oído en mis cortos años — ¿Qué haces acá?

— Yo sólo venía a traerle el desayuno; y saber si estaba bien — le dije apresuradamente. No quería voltear a ver su rostro. Nunca había sentido tanto terror como ahora.

—_¿Sabes? No estoy bien_ – susurro —¿Quieres saber porque? — asentí.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años; gripe, quien lo diría. Mi padre había muerto cuando yo tenía tres años. No lo recuerdo, pero a ella sí, y me duele, me desgarra el alma pensar en ella. _"I don't forget you"_ la escribí para ella, aunque todos crean que es para un antiguo amor.

—Yo... lo siento – susurré. Volteé a verlo y su rostro demostraba todo el dolor que tenía guardado. Sus bellos ojos esmeraldas, estaban cubiertos bajo una sombra de tristeza, la cual yo quería esfumar.

—No lo sientas — me dijo en un tono de voz frío. —Lo que más me duele, es la perdida de las mujeres a quien más quería en este mundo —rió sin gracia.

Mi respiración era irregular, él estaba muy cerca de mi , claro que no era por eso, sino por el miedo que me estaba causando esto. La habitación apenas tenía luz, ya que las cortinas eran de un azul marino.

—Las mujeres que más amo...- musitó para si. — Mi querida madre; Elizabeth Masen y mi pequeña hermana; Alice.

_Alice..._

—¿Sabes? Alice me odia tanto, que se cambió su apellido, me refiero usa uno falso para entablar amistades, se hace pasar por _Alice Brandon _— ¡Alice Brandon! ¿Cómo mi Alice?. Al ver mi expresión se acercó un poco más a mi. Nuestros cuerpos estaban a menos de cinco centímetros.

—Ella me odia por haberme convertido en esto — se señaló. — En un maldito egocéntrico.

Se agarró el cabello con ambas manos y se jaló fuertemente. Di un paso hacia atrás.

Él al notarlo, se acercó más, esta vez nuestras frente chocaban.

—Nos peleamos tanto, que escribí la canción _"Pygmy addicted and crazy"_ el hit número uno. — rió otra vez sin gracia, sentía su cálido aliento chocar contra mi rostro.

Se alejo bruscamente de mi, tomo una guitarra eléctrica, que hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba en la habitación. Comenzó a tocar una introducción que era muy idéntica a "Sweet Dreams" de Manson.

Luego esbozó una macabra sonrisa y comenzó a cantar.

— "_You're so crazy, you think have visions_" — el ritmo sonaba tan satanico.

— " _hope you cry to me, begging for mercy_"

—_"You love me , you're obsessed with me, My dear Pygmy addicted and crazy."_ – terminó riendo. Tiro la guitarra, la cual se hizo trizas contra el frió suelo.

Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia la puerta. La cerro con llave, y me miró sobriamente. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban oscurecidos totalmente.

Comenzó a caminar peligrosamente hacia mi. Me tire contra un pared, buscando escapatoria, lastimosamente no la encontré.

—_Prepárate, mi Bella_ — susurró — _porque viene lo peor...

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Huy ahora conocerán el lado oscuro de Edward, espero que les haya gustado. Y Relax, sólo es su etapa de depresión y todo eso. Luego vendrá el tierno Edward que conocemos, además recuerden que él es bipolar.**

**Nos leemos y gracias por sus RR.**

**Liah.**


	5. Dolor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Sweet Dreams – Marilyn Manson.**

**Dolor**

**.**

**.  
**

—_Prepárate, mi Bella_ — susurró — _porque viene lo peor..._

Mi respiración se hacía más irregular a medida que se acercaba. Se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró al suelo.

_Tum, tum, tum..._Ese era el ruido de mi asustado corazón. En una esquina de la habitación había un baúl, ya me imaginaba que cosas contendría. Artículos de tortura.

Edward se acercó a el y sacó algo que no pude ver. Acorto la distancia entre nosotros, me mostró un pañuelo de seda color negro, y lo puso en mi boca, como una mordaza. Tomo otro pañuelo y amarró mis manos.

Estaba perdida.

—Disfrutaremos esto...- susurró en mi oído.

Me volteó y quede de espaldas a él, sólo apoyada con la fría pared. Sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello y luego algo húmedo.

Edward había lamido mi cuello, quizás sonaba asqueroso, pero para él no.

—Te gustará, mi pequeña mascota...- y mordió mi cuello. Gemí de dolor.

Volvió a morder mi cuello con más fuerza. Dolor, dolor, era lo único que sentía.

Sentí algo tibio cayendo por mi cuello, era sangre. El olor comenzó a marearme, sentí mis piernas flaquear. Caí al suelo.

—¡No te dije que sentaras! — me jaló del cabello, haciéndome mucho daño.

Me puso ahora contra el piano, y me jaló del cabello provocando que mi cuello se doblara hacía atrás, quedando cerca de su rostro.

—¿Me quieres Isabella? — su expresión era de enojo, sus ojos estaban negros.

No le respondí, ya que el miedo no me dejaba hablar.

Me lanzó contra el suelo. Mi brazo dolió, pero sabía que no estaba roto.

—¿Por qué me hace esto? — pregunte en voz baja una vez que me quito la mordaza.

El se acostó a mi lado.

—Porque no me amas, y yo te deseo — tenía que ser mentira. Alguien como _él_ no podía quererme.

Mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, no por dolor, sino por miedo.

Edward al verme llorar, agarro mi cara con unas de sus manos y apretó fuertemente.

—¡¿Por qué lloras?! — me grito. A mi también me gustaría haber gritado, pero no podía, además hoy era sábado. No había nadie, sólo nosotros dos.

—_Déjeme..._ — susurré débilmente. Soltó mi cara bruscamente, haciéndome golpear contra el suelo.

Me arrastré por el piso. Llegando a un rincón alejado de él.

Comenzó a sollozar.

—Perdóname Isabella... —sollozaba. No quería acercarme. Gemidos de dolor, se oían por parte de él, y de mi nada.

Posiblemente estaba en shock. No todos los días te ocurre esto.

—Perdóname Isabella... por favor — comencé a acercarme hacía él.

Estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él.

—Perdóname por esto — y sentí un golpe en mi nuca. Dolor, era todo lo que sentía, y caí en la inconciencia.

.

.

.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Soy un monstruo. Como Alice me lo dijo...

_—¡Te odio Edward! — me gritaba la pequeña duende. — ¡Te has convertido en un maldito egocéntrico! — sus lagrimas caían rápidamente por sus mejillas._

Sabía que lo era, y la fama me había consumido rápidamente. Cada semana una modelo distinta en mi cama. Ahora buscaba a esa mujer especial, cuando por fin la encuentro, la lastimo.

Tomé el inconsciente cuerpo de Bella y lo cargué hasta su habitación, la recosté en su cama, y fui a buscar algo con que limpiar sus heridas. La cure, y arrope, para que no pasara frío.

Me quedé toda la noche junto a ella. No supe cuando me dormí.

Unos suaves sonidos me despertaron, era ella, revolviéndose incomoda en la cama.

—Shh... —traté de calmarla. Mire la hora y eran las 8 AM. Me paré y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararle un desayuno.

Lo único que sabía cocinar eran huevos fritos, y tostadas. Lo hice, más una taza de café y un zumo de durazno.

Cuando entre a la habitación ella se había despertado y me miraba asustada.

—¡Aléjese de mi! —grito un tanto histérica. Me dolieron sus palabras, pero la entendía perfectamente, un monstruo como yo no se merecía semejante ángel.

—Te traje el desayuno... — susurré. Sentí un calor en mis mejillas y me di cuenta que me había sonrojado. Nunca me había pasado esto con una chica.

Lo deje en su mesa de noche, y cuando me estaba por retirar, su suave voz me susurró algo que jamás espere.

—_Lo quiero a pesar de todo, soy una tonta _— estaba completamente seguro que creyó que no la había oído. Mi frío y duro corazón dio un vuelco.

* * *

**¡Hola! No sé si les guste este capítulo. XDD, pero el no ya no será así, sólo fue su "minuto" de irá contra todo el mundo, pero para la mala suerte de Bella, el se descargo en ella. Los otros capítulos se irán viendo como su relación se ve afectada por este incidente, y de cómo el trata de enamorarla.**

**Nos leemos y gracias por sus RR.**

**Dragga.**


	6. Plan de amor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos en mi etapa de aburrimiento.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción Recomendada: My life would suck without you– Kelly Clarkson.**

**Plan de amor.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel desliz, ella hacia rutina; se levantaba, cocinaba, me servía el desayuno sin mirarme, luego se iba a su cuarto y así sucesivamente. Nadie en la casa le podía preguntar que le ocurría porque ella ignoraba todo, así que luego de un momento dejaban de hablarle. Menos mal que hasta ahora Emmett no había venido a casa, porque a pesar que él era infantil podía notar cuando las personas estaban afectadas por la tristeza.

Hoy comenzaría mi plan de enamorar a Isabella, empezaría dentro de poco rato, debía antes arreglar unas cuentas pendientes y luego comenzaría.

.

.

Termine de arreglar mis asuntos y me fui a lo importante. Isabella.

Entré a su habitación con sumo sigilo, y deje un ramo de flores con 40 rosas.

También le escribí una pequeña nota que decía:

"_He esperado un largo tiempo por ti._

_Mi corazón de hielo se derritió cuando_

_tus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los míos..._

_Dame un chance de mostrar que te quiero..._

_E"_

Salí de habitación con la esperanza en la nubes.

Bella hoy tenía el día libre, así que podría salir cuando quisiera.

Me quedé en mi estudio de música – el cual había limpiado – creando una nueva canción. Me había tomado un tiempo del mundo del espectáculo, para crear nueva música, pero la próxima semana tenía que ir a una entrega de premios, ya que me habían informado que había ganado el premio de mejor cantante del año.

Mi nuevo CD trataba del amor real; y estaba inspirado en mi musa. Bella.

Seguí tocando el piano , cuando sentí la puerta principal cerrarse.

Corrí hasta la habitación de Bella, para saber si se había ido y era así. Ya que en la puerta de su habitación había dejado una nota para mi.

_"Gracias por las rosas, pero con lo material no me compras._

_Si quieres mi perdón sé como eras antes, no un ególatra._

_B"_

Sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla antes sus palabras, las cuales eran ciertas.

Cambiaría por ella. Y empezaría por buscar a Alice, en donde sea que este y reconciliarme.

.

.

.

Salí de la casa al leer la nota de Edward, y mi primera misión del día era buscar a Alice y averiguar si ella era la hermana de él, o sólo eran mis locas alucinaciones.

Llegué a la casa de la pequeña duende, y deseé que Jasper no estuviera ahí.

Saqué la llave que escondía bajo la alfombra de _"bienvenidos", _y entré.

Todo estaba en silencio, ya que hoy no tenía ganas de oír _" Oh, sí, sargento Withlock"._

Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice, y ahí estaba durmiendo con Jasper a un lado.

Demonios.

_—Alice_— susurré. Ella se revolvió entre las sabanas, pero ni se inmuto.

_—¡Alice!_ — susurré más fuerte. Ella se dio un par de vueltas y despertó.

—¡¡Bella!! — gritó. Menos mal que Jazz no se despertó.

Tenía que hablar ahora ya con ella.

Se levanto paso a mi lado, beso mi mejilla y se fue a la cocina.

Luego de un momento, me sirvió café y nos pusimos a conversar de trivialidades, hasta que recordé a que había venido.

—Duende... — comencé, pero un grito ahogado me calló.

—¡¿Qué te paso?¡ —dijo histérica. Mirando mi cuello, entonces caí en cuenta que ella había visto las marcas de diente de Edward.

—Edward... — fui interrumpida.

—¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¡Ese idiota! ¡Insano! — seguía gritando un millar de improperios que nunca pensé oír en ella.

—¡Alice, escúchame! — la tome por los hombros y zamarreé.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto un poco más calmada.

— ¿Eres la hermana de Edward? — pregunte directamente. Adiós discreción.

Su cara cambió drásticamente.

_— Este... yo...bueno.... —tartamudeo.

* * *

_

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y con ánimos de seguir leyendo, pero antes... ACLARACIONES DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.**

**Edward NO la viola, sólo se recuesta a su lado. =)**

**Gracias por sus RR y nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	7. ¿Alice Cullen o Brandon?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Wild world – Skins o Cat Stevens.**

**¿Alice Cullen o Brandon?**

**.**

**.**

_—Yo... Este... bueno_ _—_tartamudeo.

—Será mejor que demos un paseo— le sugerí al notar su nerviosismo. Ella asintió en silencio, se fue a su habitación y traía otra ropa. Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos caminando en silencio hasta el parque.

Había un enorme sol, un poco de brisa, era un día hermoso.

—Sí, lo es — musito triste.

—Y me lo dices ahora... — suspire un poco dolida. Me dolía saber que nunca confió en mi.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — pregunte ante su silencio.

No respondió de inmediato, parecía que lo estaba pensando. Menos mal que este parque era enorme, ya que teníamos mucho de que hablar.

—Porque hasta este momento sigo molesta con él — su respuesta no me decía mucho.

—¿Entonces me porque me diste su dirección? — ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía que el vivía ahí — bufó.

—Tendrás que reconciliarte alguna vez con él — murmuré pensativa.

—No es tan fácil, Bella — dijo triste. — Yo lo quería mucho, pero el se dejó llevar por Hollywood y modelos con silicona.

Quizás la pequeña Alice tenía razón y Edward nunca cambiaría. Quizás nunca debí encariñarme con él, como lo estoy ahora.

Me pare y me pensé en caminar sola, necesitaba pensar, y mucho.

—¿Dónde vas? — me pregunto acercándose a mi.

—Necesito un tiempo a solas — le respondí alejándome.

Ella corrió hacia mi.

—Bella, ¿dónde te quedaras? — pregunto mientras jalaba de mi brazo. Me solté de su agarre y suspire.

—En hotel — camine — adiós — grité mientras me iba.

.

.

.

Salí buscando a Alice, primero debía averiguar donde diantres vivía. Para eso iría a la casa de mis padres, Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

Me subí a mi Aston martin, y partí a la casa de ellos. Me demoré como unos veinte minutos en llegar al hogar de mis progenitores.

Me baje del auto, y corrí a la entrada. Toqué el timbre y espere que me abrieran.

—¡Edward! — grito mamá y me abrazó con fuerza.

En eso bajo mi padre, quien espero que mi madre dejara de asfixiarme con su amor.

—Mamá... — la alejé un poco, desde que me volví famoso evitaba todo tipo de contacto físico, pero en sus ojos vi tristeza y la abracé de nuevo.

—Hijo... — papá era un poco más reservado, así que sólo le di la mano, sorpresivamente él me abrazó.

—¿Dónde has estado hijo? — pregunto pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Mamá cerró la puerta y nos siguió hasta la sala.

—Sólo... Yo sólo vine para saber dónde está Alice — solté de pronto.

La sala se sucumbió en un silencio. Las miradas de ellos se tornaron frías y me calaban en lo más profundo de mi ser.

—Por favor... — rogué, necesitaba el perdón de la duende.

—Ok... — dijo mamá. — Vive en la avenida _Starlight #492._

Salí corriendo de la casa sin siquiera despedirme, tenía que encontrarla. Mi auto iba a unos 190 km/hr. Pero no me importaba. Si no mal recordaba esa calle quedaba cruzando el parque a pie.

Deje el auto estacionado como pude y comencé a correr. En el camino los paparazzis me reconocieron y me siguieron, corrí más rápido y un par de chicas igual me reconocieron gritado histéricas y siguieron los mismos pasos que los fotógrafos.

En eso mi respiración se detuvo al reconocer esa pequeña figura sentada en una banca, con la misma elegancia de siempre.

—¡Alice! — grite, ella volteó y su rostro demostraba una clara sorpresa. Me alegraba verla de nuevo. Ella se puso de pie con claras intenciones de marcharse, acelere el paso y corriendo la abracé.

La di vueltas por todo el parque, abracé su diminuto cuerpo, y besé toda su cara de pigmea.

—¡¡Alice!! — la apreté más — ¡Oh, Alice! — besé su mejilla por última vez.

La baje y ella me miraba sorprendida. Los paparazzi no dejaban de sacar fotos, así que ella me guió hasta su casa.

—¡¿Vienes a burlarte de mi?! – grito enojada y dolida.

—Yo, lo siento mucho _Allie_ — sus ojos cambiaron cuando le dije Allie.

—¿Me llamaste Allie? — asentí — tenía tiempo de no oír ese apodo.

Suspiro y supe que se había calmado, ella no era de las personas que guardaban rencor. Ella era mi pequeña duende loca.

—¿Me perdonas? — susurré un poco avergonzado por pedirle eso, luego de haberle echo la vida imposible.

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento, y una macabra sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro.

—Claro que te perdono...Con una pequeña condición... — se acercó a mi oído y me susurró lo que tenía en mente. Dios en que me metí.

—Si lo hago...¿Tú le hablaras bien de mi a Bella? — me sonroje.

—¡Por supuesto! — rió. — Prepárate Edward, te quiero aquí mañana temprano.

_Mañana será un día terrible._

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y decirles que mil gracias por sus RR. Nos leemos.**

**¿Qué cosa le habrá pedido Alice?**

**Descúbranlo.**

**Liah.**


	8. Pequeña condición

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Startruck – Katy Perry ft. 3oh!3(1) & Rich Girl – Gwen Stefany (2)**

**"Pequeña" condición:**

**.**

**.  
**

Era sábado, mi despertador sonó exactamente a las 6:30. debía levantarme, no quería, simplemente no quería.

Alice, mi pequeña hermana me había puesto la condición de _"compras por una semana"_, así que por eso me levantaba temprano.

Me duche y cambie de ropa; me había colocado algo cómodo, ya que hoy sería un largo día.

Apenas comí una tostada y me tomé un café. Me subí a mi volvo, ya que tenía la cajuela más grande y podían entrar todas las cosas de Alice.

Manejé hasta su casa, y toque la bocina, en menos de dos segundos ella estaba parada con una enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—¡Vamos, Edward! —corrió hasta el auto y cerró de un portazo —¡Vamos, se hace tarde!.

—Alice... — dije en tono reprobatorio.

—No empieces, lo prometiste... — hizo un puchero. Y caí rendido.

Conduje hasta un _"cerrado"_ centro comercial. Eran exactamente las 7:30 y el lugar abría a las ocho.

.

.

(2)

Ocho en punto.

—¡Yay! — Alice se bajo del auto corriendo, siendo la primera en entrar a la tienda. Y la única persona que estaba ahí.

La seguí a duras penas, odiaba comprar.

—¡Mueve _eso_ que tienes detrás! — grito emocionada y enojada a la vez. Raro. Mi tarjeta de crédito temblaba, ya que una parte de esa condición era _"Edward invita"._

Estábamos en la tienda de Gucci. Las dependientas me miraban con asombro y odio hacía Alice.

Ella entro al probador con unas cinco prendas. Una de las vendedoras se me acercó.

—Señor Cullen, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo? — ese algo no me gusto. Negué con mi cabeza — Avíseme si su _novia_ necesita algo — y se fue murmurando algo como _"rastrera"._

Decidí ignorarla y espere a Alice, quien salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Todos? — ni siquiera sé, porque rayos pregunte, sabía que se los llevaría todos.

— Son $ 5890 dólares — saqué la tarjeta dorada, pagamos y nos dirigimos a Dolce & Gabanna.

—¡Oh mi Dios! — gritó una extasiada Alice. Se acercó corriendo a ver unos zapatos de cristal color azul. El precio de dichos zapatos eran de diez mil dólares.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. De esa tienda salimos con cinco bolsas, zapatos, vestidos y un par de blusas.

Mi tarjeta temblaba, pero todo lo hacía por ella.

—¡Vamos a Christian Dior! — corrimos, bueno ella corrió hasta la tienda.

Igual que las otras anteriores, llevó zapatos, pantalones, vestidos, carteras, accesorios, etc.

—Prepárate Edward, nos queda Versace, Armani y Channel — sonrió macabramente.

Luego de más de tres horas de compras y una ochenta bolsas de tiendas, fuimos a dejar todo a mi auto. Y luego a cenar.

—La pasé genial — suspiro feliz, sonreí al verla así.

—Yo igual, si eres feliz, también lo soy — la abracé.

—Así que Bella,¿eh? — me pregunto picaramente.

—Digamos que sí, creo que es la correcta— ella frunció el ceño.

—No creas que se me pasa por alto lo de los golpes — me sonroje. Había sido un imbecil.

—Yo... —me interrumpió.

—Olvídalo, eso arréglalo con ella — miré el reloj y eran las nueve y cuarto. Era tiempo de que Allie volviera a casa.

—Vamos... — tome su abrigo. Pagué la cuenta y salimos.

En el auto no conversamos mucho, sólo hubo unas cuantas palabras y un adiós.

Cuando estaba por irme, vi una figura bastante conocida en el parque, no podía ser ella, quizás cuántos peligros asechaban en ese feo parque y ella sola e indefensa.

—¡Bella! — le grite. Ella volteó y me sonrió a medias.

Me estacione cerca de ella y le hice un gesto para que entrara. Se metió con desconfianza —era lógico— y estuvo callada todo el momento.

—_Tenemos que hablar_ — dije firme.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Sufran! Las dejare con esa intriga xD. Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que les guste este. Gracias por sus RR y nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	9. No te desharás de mi tan fácil

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía:**

**Canción recomendada: When I gone – Eminen.**

**No te desharás de mi tan fácil.**

**.**

**.**

_—Tenemos que hablar — le dije con voz firme._

Si tuviera un súper oído podría jurar que oía su corazón palpitar como el aleteo de un colibrí.

—N-No hay nada que decir... — dijo ella titubeante.

Suspire. Sabía que conquistar a Isabella sería difícil.

No podía creer que con las dos semanas que llevaba trabajando para mi, ella se hubiera robado un enorme espacio en mi corazón, si es que tengo.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar — le susurré cerca de su oído.

—Hable, señor Cullen — me molestaba que todavía me tratara así. Me sentía indiferente ante ella.

—Bella, Deja de tratarme de Señor Cullen, llámame Edward — le sonreí dándole confianza.

—De acuerdo, hable _señor Edward _— sabía que lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Por qué no me quieres? — le pregunte dolido.

—¿Cómo piensa que lo voy a querer? — pregunto mirando hacia la ventana.

—Mírame Bella y dime que no me quieres — ella se volteó y quedamos frente a frente.

—No lo quiero — su voz titubeo un poco cuando dijo estas palabras y luego miró hacía otro lado.

—¡Pues yo te quiero! — le grite furioso. Ella no me quería, yo sí, la necesitaba tanto, ella no me prestaba atención, y yo sí.

—Por eso no lo...quiero—murmuró.

Esta situación ya me hartaba y últimamente mi humor no era el mejor.

_No te alteres, no te alteres, no te alteres idiota_. Me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, pero cada vez me costaba más, pensaba en su rechazo y crecía más mi dolor y rabia.

—Tienes que quererme... — dije entre dientes y conteniendo el dolor y la furia.

—No...puedo, no así — intento bajarse del auto, ya que estábamos estacionados en mismo lugar que antes.

—¡Quédate! — le grite ya fuera de si.

—Edward... — y su rostro demostraba miedo, como aquélla vez que preferiría no recordar. Entonces hice algo que deseaba desde que la vi.

_La besé._

Nuestros labios se tocaron, provocando instantáneamente un choqué eléctrico, su sabor era dulce como la miel, y su contacto suave como el algodón.

Me separe de ella agitado por la falta de aire y ella me miraba impactada, lo mejor era que también me había respondido.

—_"Y el león se enamoró de la oveja..."_— susurre cerca de sus labios. Espere que me contestara algo, pero ella se bajo del auto y corrió lejos de mi, dejándome solo, como me lo merecía.

.

.

.

—_"Y el león se enamoró de la oveja..."_ — susurró cerca de mis labios.

No sé de donde saqué esa pequeña valentía y me baje del auto y corrí como nunca lo hice en mi vida.

Mientras corría en mi mente seguía su frase, esa pequeña oración aceleraba mi pulso cardiaco al máximo.

—_Que oveja tan estúpida_ — susurré casi sin aire.

Me detuve un momento para descansar, y pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mi mente sólo podía pensar en sus labios, en ese beso. El mejor de mi vida, fue un poco rudo pero tierno a la vez, se sintió bien, era como un paraíso. Ahora sabía porque tantas chicas caían en sus redes. Creo que yo también había caído.

Mientras mi mente divagaba todo esto, y pequeño ruido electrónico resonó en mis bolsillos. Mi celular.

Era un mensaje de él...

_"No te desharás tan fácil de mi, ovejita"_

mi corazón latió a mil por segundo, al leer esto. No sabía si por miedo o por la emoción que corría por mis venas.

Me levanté para ir a la habitación del hotel en donde me encontraba, cuando sin darme cuenta choque con un hombre, quien me tomo por los hombros. Él era muy grande, musculoso, y daba miedo. Una jovial risa me hizo aliviarme al instante.

—Emmett—dije y le di un abrazó.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que Edward siempre está un poquito enojado, pero es su forma de demostrar amor. XD**

**Gracias por sus RR y nos leemos la próxima semana o el domingo de esta. Todo depende de cuando tenga listo el capitulo. Esta vez adelante el capitulo, porque el viernes estoy ocupada.**

**Liah.**


	10. Entrega de premios I

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Stupid Girls – Pink**

**Entrega de premios I :**

**.**

**.**

Aquel día de mi encuentro con Emmett, no le había contado nada de lo sucedido con Edward. Era mejor que nadie se enterara, a parte de Alice.

Ahora estaba acostada cómodamente en la cama del hotel donde me estaba alojando.

No quería volver a trabajar, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder pagarle a Alice, aun cuando ella se negara.

En eso mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era él.

—¿Diga?.

—_Bella, estoy famélico, ven aquí y aliméntame _— corto. refunfuñe, y me vestí. Cogí las llaves de la habitación y me fui. Pagué todo y corrí a tomar un taxi que me llevara a la mansión de Cullen.

En unos cuantos minutos – diría que veinte – llegué a la enorme casa.

Toqué el timbre y me abrió él. Hace días que no veía a Mike. Quizás renunció.

—Pasa, Isabella — ugh, odiaba mi nombre. Le puse mala cara.

—¿Dónde esta Mike? — sentí un leve gruñido por parte de él.

—Digamos que él renuncio, para que...— se acercó a mi — estuviéramos más tiempo a solas — tomo un mechón suelto de mi cabello y lo puso tras mi oreja. Me sonrió torcidamente. Amaba esa odiosa pero linda sonrisa.

—Iré a traerle su desayuno— el entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya desayune, _Isabella_ — dijo mi nombre con burla. Bufe.

¿Entonces para que vine? A veces siento que el no me ama, sólo busca reírse un momento a costa mía.

Entonces una brillante idea apareció en mi mente.

—Le propongo un trato —le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque tenía que tener cuidado ya que el es muy listo y mi plan podría arruinarse.

—De acuerdo, habla.

—Quiero que me diga Bella y no Isabella... — el me interrumpió.

—¿Entonces tú sabes la parte de mi trato...? — era muy obvio lo que quería, y acepte.

—Claro acepto sin problemas — le sonreí y sellamos el trato con un apretón de mano.

Me tomo de la mano, pero esta vez no me resistí. Me guió hasta mi cuarto, cerró la puerta tras él y me sonrió cuando volteé a verlo. Tenía ese presentimiento, como el de la otra vez cuando... sucedió aquello.

—Bueno, cámbiate de ropa — no comprendí sus palabras — Hay uno en el armario, luego vendrá Mónica a maquillarte y peinarte.

¿De que demonios me hablaba?

.

.

.

_Media hora después._

_¡No puedo creer que caí en su trampa! ¡Tengo que ir!_

En estos momentos estaba maquillada muy bien, traía un vestido azul pegado al cuerpo y me habían alisado completamente mi cabello.

Hoy tenía que ir a la entrega de premios con Edward, no puedo hacerlo, soy demasiado torpe y tímida para ir.

Esta me las pagarás.

—Permiso, Bella— dijo entrando en mi cuarto. Vestía de un típico traje de gala, excepto por el moño, él traía una corbata delgada.

Lo mire alzando una ceja. El pareció entender el mensaje, y sonrió burlonamente. Odiaba sus cambios de humor. Maldito y sexy bipolar.

—Vamos se nos hace tarde— tiro de mi mano y use toda mi fuerza para mantenerme en el lugar.

—No iré — sentencie. El inhalo y exhalo muchas veces antes de hablar.

—Irás y punto final— me dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Tuve miedo, por eso odiaba su drásticos cambios de humor.

Prácticamente me arrastró hacía la limosina. Todo el camino fue un total silencio. Estábamos a una cuadra de llegar a tan magno evento, cuando el habló.

—No hablarás nada,¿entiendes?.

Asentí.

—Seré yo quien hable y de ordenes, ¿comprendido? — nuevamente asentí. El besó mi mejilla — así me gusta.

Al fin llegamos una ola de paparazzi comenzaron a fotografiarnos, seguidos de una ola de periodistas.

—_Edward,¿quién es ella?_ — gritaba alguien.

—¿_Tú nueva novia?._

—¿_Otra modelo?._

Edward ignoró la gran mayoría de las preguntas, y siguió como si nada.

Hasta que el famoso canal televisivo E!, se acercó a preguntarle un sin fin de cosas, entre ellas...

—¿Quién es está hermosa señorita, que te acompaña esta noche? — ¡Dios! _Ryan Seacrest_ me había dicho hermosa.

—Ella es mi novia, Isabella Swan — ¡¿Qué?

Y luego deje de oír todo, sólo sentía cuando Edward me llevaba de un lado a otro. En estos momento parecía una muñequita de trapo.

No podía creer que el hubiera dicho que soy su novia, por una parte me encantaba que dijera eso, por otra parte odiaba las mentiras y el había dicho un bastante grande.

Espero que esto no llegué más lejos, como que nos vamos a casar o que yo estoy embarazada, por simplemente mi vida se acaba.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, desde ahora subiré capítulo cuando pueda, ya el colegio me absorbe demasiado. Pero relax subiré cuando pueda dentro de la semana. El próximo capítulo es la segunda parte de este :P  
**

**Nos leemos.**

**Liah**.


	11. Entrega de premios II

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción Recomendada: Naturally – Selena Gómez.**

**Entrega de premios II:**

**.**

**.**

En estos momentos estábamos en la fiesta luego de los premios; yo seguía sin asimilar lo que Edward había dicho. Me sentía en la nubes.

Su mano tomaba la mía firmemente, hasta que pasamos por la mesa de los tragos.

—Bella, tomare una copa —me avisó. No sé para que.

En ese momento la música comenzó a sonar, y la gran mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí salieron a bailar.

La música tenía buen ritmo, así que mi cuerpo bailaba disimuladamente ante el sonido.

Oí a alguien carraspear a tras de mi, volteé y no lo podía creer. _¡Johnny Deep!_

—Disculpa, ¿quieres bailar? — los nervios no me dejaron hablar, así que sólo atine a asentir. Mis mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrosadas.

El hombre sabía dominar la pista de baile, nunca me había sentido tan libre. Luego de bailar tres canciones seguidas, pare para ir a descansar un momento y localizar a Edward. Lo encontré sentado y bebiendo.

—Deja de tomar, Edward— ahora lo trataba de tú y no usted. Creo que es más fácil.

—No eres mi madre, no me digas que hacer — dijo molesto. Vi la mesa y era su cuarta copa.

—Por favor, no te embriagues — le rogué. El me ignoró.

Mi estomago rugió y fui a buscar algo de comer, en la mesa habían camarones.

—_¡Rico! _—dije para mis adentros y comí un par de ellos.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Edward me había mencionado un par de actores con los cuales no se llevaba bien, pero en estos momentos no los recuerdos.

Alguien tocó mi hombro y volteé, parecía un deja vú.

¡Dios santo! No era mi actor favorito, pero toco mi hombro. Era _Michael Welch***.**_

—¡Hey! ¿Quieres bailar? — iba a aceptar cuando una mano tomo fuertemente mi hombro, haciéndome gemir de dolor.

—¡Le haces daño! — grito Michael. Conocía perfectamente esas manos. Era Edward.

—¡Aléjate de mi _novia_! — le susurró colérico.

—Oblígame — lo desafía el chico.

Se miraban con tanto odio, que los demás lo empezaron a notar. Luego estábamos rodeados por otros actores, cantantes y demases.

Me dio vergüenza estar aquí bajo la mirada de todos, mis mejillas estaban demasiado rojas.

En eso apareció una chica, linda pero se notaba un tanto creía. La reconocí cuando se acercó más. _Anna Kendrick._

—Vamos, Mich. — le susurro_ 'seductoramente'_— no necesitas a esta poca cosa. — las pocas personas que quedaban ahí, se rieron ante las palabras de ella.

Nunca me había sentido tan humillada. Quería salir de ahí, no me gustaba este lugar. Yo era la presa y ellos los cazadores.

Caminé rápidamente hacía la salida, tratando de no llorar, ya que mis ojos estaban rebosados de lagrimas.

Ya en el auto, espere que llegara Edward, para que el chofer pudiera partir. Unos segundos después, llegó pero enojado. El chofer puso un vidrio color negro entre él y nosotros para darnos_ 'privacidad'._

—Nunca...vuelvas a hacer eso — dijo entre dientes. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de lo humillada que me sentía? No le importaba, pero él a mi si.

Lo amo, y no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, aunque me trate como un trapo sucio, lo amo de todos modos y él nunca lo verá así.

—Yo...lo siento, Bella — dijo luego de un momento. — No llores — susurró, secando mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

Yo no contesto, quería saber que me quería decir.

—Nunca puedo comportarme adecuadamente cuando estoy contigo...porque tengo miedo, miedo de que no me quieras como soy. — calló un momento y siguió — De mostrarte al maldito idiota enamorado que esta dentro de mi.

Mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas. ¿Era una declaración de amor o una disculpa?

—Te amo, Bella — dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído. Volteé a observarlo y no alcancé porque sus labios se estamparon con los míos de manera suave, y con mucho amor.

Era como si nuestros labios hubieran sido echo en el mismo molde, ya que se acoplaron perfectamente.

Sentí la cálida respiración de Edward en mi rostro y me gustaba.

—Este debería haber sido nuestro primer beso*****— beso la punta de mi nariz.

—Creo que sí... — dije con las mejillas rojas.

En el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, era uno cómodo a la lo menos.

Cerré mis ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que esta actitud de Edward no se fuera y se quedara para siempre. El Edward tierno.

Aunque '_lo bueno siempre dura poco'.

* * *

_

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_*****:Michael Welch: Actor que interpreta a Mike Newton._

_*****Frase: Jacob a Bella en "Eclipse".  
_

**¡Hola! Aquí estaba la segunda parte del capítulo. Ya vieron a un Edward celoso. Ahora...¿Creen que Edward seguirá tierno o será el mismo bipolar enamorado de siempre? Dejen la respuesta en su RR.**

**Gracias por todos los RR anteriores y nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	12. Fucking Special

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción Recomendada: Creep – Radiohead.**

**Capitulo dedicado a: ¡Ely! ¡Happy Birthday! Una de mis BFF's**

**Fucking Special:**

**.**

**.  
**

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo especial que era ella; y yo la trataba como una basura.

Bella me había aceptado tal y como soy. _Un idiota._

Entonces recordé algo de mera importancia.

Suspire y abrí uno de los cajones de mi escritorio. Ese cajón estaba bajo llave. Descolgué la llave que traía colgada a mi cuello y lo abrí.

Había un montón de cosas, desde autos de juguete a dijes de collares. Pero _eso_, estaba oculto entre todas la cosas.

Era un papel un tanto amarillento, pero era mi papel. Lo desdoblé y contenía la información que necesitaba.

Era una lista, pero no una cualquiera. Era algo que escribí a los seis años.

Recuerdo haberle dicho a mi madre que todo lo que estaba plasmado en ese trozo de papel lo cumpliría en honor a mi padre, aunque no lo recordara.

Y aquí estoy sin cumplir nada de lo estipulado.

Leí el papel de caligrafía infantil, decía:

—Comprar un auto — leí en voz alta. Lo había cumplido. Tenía dos autos.

—Tener una casa enorme para mi mamá y yo — esa no la pude cumplir, lo hubiera echo si el destino no se la hubiera llevado.

—Consigue a una mujer que te ame y trátala como una reina... — esa definitivamente no la había cumplido, había encontrado a _esa _mujer.

Dejé de leer la lista, quizás que cosas abrían ahí. Debería empezar desde una buena vez.

.

.

.

Le estaba llevando el desayuno a Edward; cuando entré a su escritorio él estaba charlando por teléfono.

—Permiso, te traje el desayuno. — puse la bandeja de comida encima de la mesa y me retire, ya que él ni se inmutó ante mi presencia.

Lo último que alcancé a oír fue...

—_Sí, quiero una docena de rosas blancas..._ —decidí no oír más.

Me regrese a la cocina – mi lugar – y comencé a lavar los trastos sucios.

Extrañamente echaba de menos a Mike. Él era el único que conversaba conmigo, bueno digo el único porque éramos sólo nosotros en esta casa.

Termine de limpiar y ordenar la cocina, miré el reloj y ya eran nueve con treinta. Hora de ir por esa bandeja.

Antes de entrar al cuarto, me arreglé un poco, no quería que Edward me viera impresentable, me alise el cabello con las manos, me puse un poco de gloss, y alise mi ropa.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar una parte de la conversación con Edward, me rompió mi corazón.

Él reía felizmente con alguien a través del fono.

—_De acuerdo, tu ganas_ — le decía a esa persona.

Luego de unos ya, ok, me parece bien, pronunció aquellas palabras.

—_Yo también te extraño_. — espero un momento. —_Te amo, adiós._

¿Tenía a otra? ¿O sólo eran mi locas ideas?...

—Permiso, vine a retirarte la bandeja... — murmuré sin animo.

—Bella — él se acercó a mi —¿estás bien?.

Asentí, si respondía a su pregunta terminaría llorando.

Hizo el ademán de acercarse a darme un beso, pero rápidamente me aleje.

—¿Qué demo...? — pero no lo deje terminar.

—Debo llevar esto a la cocina... — murmure antes de salir.

Mi corazón estaba llorando y era por culpa de él, por se tan perfecto según mis cánones. Por ser Edward.

¿Por qué esto no podía ser un bonito cuento de hadas? Nuestra historia era peor que un melodrama de la televisión.

Pero no todo es _perfecto_; y eso yo lo sabía a la _perfección._

* * *

**¡Hola! Ven que Edward no actuó mal esta vez; lo sé. Raro.**

**En fin en el próximo capítulo viene algo sobre esto, o sea como el le explicara con quien estaba hablando. A todos esto ¿_Con quien creen que hablaba? 1313_**

**La ganadora, el próximo capítulo será dedicado a ella o él.**

**Saludos y Gracias por sus RR anteriores.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	13. ¿Qué rayos hice ahora?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Back to you heart – BsB**

**Capítulo dedicado a : ¡Todas! Enserio, todas adivinaron. Bueno...la gran mayoría.**

**¿Qué rayos hice ahora?**

**.**

**.  
**

Había hecho de todo para poder hablarle a Bella de nuevo, pero ella llevaba días ignorándome. Tenía que saber porque lo hacía .

¿Acaso no me quería, como pensaba yo? Motivos para ya no quererme. Muchos.

Pero como yo era una persona que su paciencia tenía limites debía arreglar esta situación cuanto antes.

Corrí a hasta su habitación y abrí sin tocar. Ella estaba ordenando un par de cosas. No se percató de mi presencia, pues traía un par de audífonos puestos.

—Dime que te sucede. —le dije mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella volteó a dejar algo cuando me vio, se sorprendió. Apagó su mp3 y quitó sus audífonos.

Comenzó a acercarse, intentando huir.

La detuve a tiempo.

—No te irás, sin antes darme una explicación— ella bufó. La sujete de los hombros para que no intentara nada. — Te escucho. — más ella negó.

Suspire.

—Por favor, Cariño — le rogué. Ella frunció el ceño antes mis palabras.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

—Lo que me esta ocurriendo tú deberías saberlo perfectamente... —dijo molesta.

Me quedé pensativo. No se me ocurría nada.

—No sé de que me hablas— le dije un tanto molesto.

—Pues recuérdalo y luego hablaremos — dijo en un susurró. Hizo el ademán de irse pero no la solté.

Comencé a recordar, y sólo se me vino una cosa a la mente._ La llamada telefónica._

—¡Oh! Te refieres a esa llamada telefónica... — dije pensativo aún.

—Sí... —musitó molesto. Fruncí el ceño — ¡Eres un embustero!.

—Cálmate— le pedí. Pero ella siguió golpeando mi pecho con su delicado dedo.

Suspire nuevamente.

—Es de mala educación oír tras las puerta — comenté de improviso.

Ella detuvo los golpecitos.

— Yo... — musitó con las mejillas encendidas de un rojo carmín.

—¿Quieres saber con quien hablaba? — le pregunte y ella asintió. Curiosa.

—Con Alice.

Su boca se abrió formando una perfecta_ "o"._

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Mis manos bajaron a su cintura, y luego la rodeé con mis brazos atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo.

Sus mejillas seguían encendidas, así que besé una.

—A todo esto, Bella... — susurré un tanto nervioso.

—_Mhm._

—¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? No te lo he pedido oficial — esta vez yo me sonroje.

Ella sonrió y me beso.

—Espero serlo por mucho tiempo— susurró en mi oído.

—De echo sólo es temporal... Claro que luego tendrás que aceptar ser la señora Cullen — la abracé aún más fuerte. Ella rió.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

Luego recordé algo de mera importancia.

—Por cierto, estas despedida — ella abrió los ojos como plato.

—¡¿Qué?

—Eres mi novia, por lo tanto Edward Cullen corre por los gastos — la volví a besar.

—No puedo aceptarlo — la miré con ojos de perrito bajo la lluvia y comenzó a negar.

—Vamos... — le hice un puchero.

—No. — terca.

.

.

.

_Veinte minutos después..._

—De acuerdo, pero no gastes demasiado— me respondió resignada.

Sonreí feliz.

Sí, yo Edward Cullen, había encontrado la felicidad en mi vida. Y creo que podré tajar "encuentra una mujer que te ama y trátala como una reina..." de mi lista.

—_Por cierto, mañana te llevaré a conocer a mi familia _— le comenté, antes de que reclamará la calle con un beso.

* * *

**¡Hello my babies! Bueno aquí les tengo el otro capítulo. Este se me ocurrió en matemáticas PSU. En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**En el próximo capítulo conocerán a los Cullen. Cortito, lo sé, pero recuerden que SON MINI FICS ;D SE ME OLVIDO UN PEQUEÑO DETALLE QUE NO PUSE.  
**

**Liah.**


	14. Familia Cullen

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Walk in the sun – Mcfly.**

**La familia Cullen**

**.**

**.  
**

No puedo. No puedo, simplemente no puedo ir. Los nervios me comen viva.

Hoy iría a conocer a la familia de mi novio. _Novio_, suena tan raro decirlo. En fin, no puedo ir.

Claro que conocía a Alice, Emmett, pero al resto no. Me presentaría a su _'padres'_ y a la novia de su hermano.

Dios, hazme ágil. No quiero caerme en esa casa, te lo imploró.

—_¡Bella! _— gritó Edward desde abajo. — _¿Estás lista?._

—¡No puedo hacerlo, Edward! – sentí unos apresurados pasos, esperó que no se enojé. En eso la puerta se abrió violentamente.

Salté del susto.

—Bella... — susurró con voz dulce, mientras se acercaba a mi —.No debes tener miedo. Sólo son mis padres y la esposa de Emmett, Rosalie.

—¿Esposa? Creí que era su novia —susurre casi inaudible.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tenías algunas intenciones con él? —preguntó un tanto celoso. Se veía tan lindo de ese modo. Reí.

—No seas bobito, Edward —besé sus labios.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Hasta que él lo rompió.

—Vamos— jaló de mi mano y me llevó a rastras hacía abajo.

En medio minuto me tenía sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Él se subió al auto, y abrochó un cinturón de seguridad extra. ¿De donde rayos lo sacó?

Me vio observándolo atónita y a modo de respuesta me sonrió.

—No quiero que te pase nada, jamás me lo perdonaría... —susurró antes de besarme suavemente.

Los minutos pasaron volando, al lado de Edward todo era así.

Llegamos a una majestuosa casa blanca. Había un mercedes negro, un Porsche amarillo, un descapotable rojo y por último un monstruoso jeep.

—Woah... —murmuré al ver tantos coches lujosos juntos.

—Lo sé, muchos coches —detuvo el auto y se bajo para ayudarme.

Cuando salí del auto, inhale y exhale muchas veces para calmar los nervios. Edward tomó mi mano y le dio un suave apretón para que me relajara.

Tocó el timbre y corazón dio un vuelco.

—Cálmate, amor — susurró en mi oído.

En eso abrió una mujer muy hermosa, su rostro tenía forma de corazón y su cabello era de un color caramelo.

—Hola. Soy Esme —me abrazó y me sorprendí, ese abrazó era tan cálido y familiar.

—Soy Bella... —respondí con la mejillas encendidas.

Pasamos a una espaciosa sala, en la cual había un enorme piano; deber ser de Edward.

En eso bajo un hombre de cabello rubio y unos ojos color celestes.

Nos sonrió alegremente y se acercó a nosotros.

—Bella. Soy Carlisle Cullen —me tendió la mano. — El padre 'secundario' de Edward —claro ellos eran sus tutores. Esme debe haber sido la hermana de la madre de Edward.

—Un gusto conocerte al fin —dijeron los 'padres' de Edward al mismo tiempo.

Luego pasamos a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban Alice, Jasper, Emmett y una despampanante rubia, que supuse que sería Rosalie.

—Chicos, les presento a Bella, mi novia —mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

—Hola— saludaron todos menos Rosalie, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Emmett se disculpó y siguió a su esposa a quien sabe donde.

—¿Hice algo malo? —pregunte ante la actitud de ella.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Te ve como una posible competencia —lo miré enarcando una ceja. ¿Yo? ¿Competencia para ella?

—Está loca, ella es demasiado hermosa para que yo sea comparable con ella.

Edward volvió a negar.

—No ves tu propia belleza— concluyó.

Pasaron las horas y me divertí mucho con la familia Cullen. Aprendí cosas de ellos; a Esme le encantaba consentir a sus pequeños y era muy amable, Carlisle era muy honeste y agradable; Emmett, bueno a él ya lo conocía tan infantil, Alice y Jasper siempre lo mismo y finalmente Rosalie, ególatra y un tanto fría hasta el último cabello dorado de su cabeza.

En el auto, nos fuimos en un silencio tan cómodo. Amaba estar bien con Edward y no estar en una completa guerra.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me acorraló contra la puerta del auto, y me comenzó a besar de forma frenética.

—Estaba desesperado por llegar, no me conformo con castos besos —susurró cuando nos separamos. Me reí con lo que dijo, en la casa de sus padres era muy correcto.

—¿Qué te parece viajar en tres semanas más a _conocer _a Renée? —pregunto un tanto emocionado.

—Yo ya la conozco— conteste sarcástica. Él rodó los ojos, pero ya sabía mi respuesta.

—_Tres semanas..._ — pensé antes de que entramos a la casa.

* * *

**¡Hola! Siento la demora, excusa: "El colegio".**

**En fin les traje un sexy capítulo para que lloren, griten, aplaudan, etc.**

**¡Saludos! Y gracias por sus RR.**


	15. Renée

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con los personajes.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's**

**Renée**

**.**

**.**

Son exactamente las siete con treinta de la madrugada. Bella duerme apoyada en mi hombro. En una hora más sale nuestro vuelo. No puedo creer que hayan pasado _tres_ semanas, ese tiempo tan hermoso lo he pasado con ella, mi Bella.

—Señor Cullen —me llamó uno de mis guardaespaldas. Lo mire para que continuará. —Ya debe embargarse—asentí.

Estaba nervioso ya que conocería a mi suegra, según mi novia, ella era algo infantil, y con un espíritu joven.

Moví levemente el hombro de Bella, haciendo que despertará atolondradamente.

Me reí.

—Soñé contigo—me dijo con un sonrisa. No pude evitar besarla.

Cuando empezamos a caminar hacía el avión, una horda de fotógrafos con iluminaban con sus flashes.

—_Es incomodo, lo sé _—le susurré al notar su evidente desagrado ante las cámaras.

Cuando llegamos a donde nos pedían los boletos, rogué para que Bella no lo notará.

Lamentablemente lo hizo.

—Pasen a primera clase —nos dijo la amable azafata. Bella se tensó a mi lado y le dio un apretón a mi mano.

Ya sentados esperando que partiera, ella no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto.

—¿Estás molesta? —le pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Ella bufó y se dedico a mirar por la ventana.

—_Señores pasajeros, abrocharse los cinturones por favor _—nos indicaron.

El avión partió, nos esperaban cinco horas de vuelo.

—Sí, lo estoy—susurró luego de un momento. —Prometiste no gastar demasiado... —Sí, estaba molesta.

La traté de persuadir para que no siguiera molesta, comencé con un puchero. Ella no accedió, seguí con mis besos en el cuello, mandíbula y luego uno en los labios. Ella se rindió.

.

.

.

Ya habíamos llegado a Phoenix, tuve que quitarme mi casaca, ya que había un calor insoportable.

Tomamos un taxi un tanto apurados, ya que no quería a ningún paparazzí cerca de Bella.

En el transcurso mi novia le dio las indicaciones al chofer, y nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de Renée.

Al bajar le di cien dólares al chofer, y baje todo.

En la entrada nos estaba esperando una mujer de ojos claros y piel muy blanca, por lo menos Bella se parecía a ella en su color de piel. Nos sonreía muy emocionada.

—¡Bella! ¡Edward! —gritó feliz. Corrió a abrazar a su hija; y sorpresivamente me abrazó con mucha confianza a mi.

—Me alegro que hayan llegado, ¿todo bien? —pregunto si perder la emoción.

—Sí, mamá —le respondió una cansada Bella.

Ella nos invito a pasar, y dejar nuestras cosas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Luego nos hizo pasar a la sala, y nos trajo un par de refrigerios y nos llenó de preguntas. Entre ellas...

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? —me pregunto.

—Esme y Carlisle Cullen—ella asintió.

—¿Cuándo se casarán? — Bella palideció, yo me enrojecí. No me esperaba esa pregunta.

—¡Mamá! – le regaño Bella. Renée me pidió perdón con la mirada y asintió.

Pero decidí responder a su pregunta.

—Nos casaremos tan pronto como Bella me deje colocar un anillo en su dedo.

Mi novia me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sólo me reí de su expresión.

Nos quedaríamos una semana aproximadamente, aquí en Phoenix.

.

.

.

La semana había pasado muy rápido. Renée era una mujer realmente divertida, infantil y con ese espíritu tan libre como me había mencionado Bella.

Había probado la _"exquisita"_ comida de la madre de mi novia, había respondido a todas sus preguntas, había jugado _baseball_ con Phil; el padrastro de Bella. En fin había sido una buena semana.

Mañana nos iríamos, Bella estaba un poco triste por ello.

Ahora estábamos recostados en la cama de la habitación que nos había tocado.

—_La volveremos a ver, te lo prometo_—le susurré en el oído. Ella asintió y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, no quería que la viera llorar.

Le acaricié la espalda, tratando de que se calmará, luego se durmió en mis brazos. Morfeo no tardó en llevarme con él.

En dos semanas más me tocaría conocer al padre de Bella; _"Charlie".

* * *

_

**¡Hola! ¡Siento la demora! Pero el colegio me consume como droga. XDD**

**No tengo tiempo para nada.**

**AVISO: ¡SUBIRE CAPÍTULOS LOS VIERNES O SABADOS DE CADA SEMANA!**

**Gracias por sus RR y nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	16. Charlie

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Far away – Nickelback.**

**Charlie:**

**.**

**.**

Las semanas pasaban volando junto a mi ángel. Nunca pensé en conocer a alguien como Bella, ella me hacía sentir en las nubes, su aroma era tan embriagador que sentía la necesidad de respirarlo cada cinco segundos, era mi droga. Era un maldito adicto a ella.

Tenía planeado proponerle a Bella que nos mudáramos lejos de este pueblo, que nos fuéramos a _Los Ángeles_. Esperaba que me dijera que sí.

Mire la hora y estábamos en el límite, corrí hacía arriba a buscarla.

— _¡Bella!_— golpee levemente su puerta, ella abrió y se me cayó la mandíbula al verla. Debía deja que Alice la vistiera habitualmente.

Traía puesto un vestido azul que se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo, calzaba unos zapatos de tacón bajo color negro, y su cabello caía en cascada por sus hombros dándole un angelical, pero sensual aspecto.

La tome de la mano, y la llevé hasta el auto. De ahí partimos a lo de Charlie.

Puse música para relajar a Bella, seguro estaba nerviosa como la última vez.

Nos dirigíamos a La Push; ya que el padre de Bella se había casado con la viuda _Clearwater_. Bueno eso ya había ocurrido hace_ tres _años.

Ya íbamos llegando a una casa mediana, color blanco, y con muchas flores por fuera.

— ¿Es aquí, cariño?—ella asintió y apretó mi mano en señal de nerviosismo.

Yo igual estaba peor que ella, conocería a su padre y eso no era agradable.  
Tenía miedo.

Bella toco el timbre, y enseguida abrió un hombre de unos cuarenta o treinta y algo. Tenía un pronunciado bigote y me inspeccionaba.

—¿Tu debes ser _Edwin_?— Sí le respondía que se había equivocado en mi nombre, quizás tomada esa arma y me disparaba cinco veces, pero antes de que hablara mi ángel salvador lo hizo.

—Es Edward, papá—suspiro—.Te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

Él me sonrió de forma macabra antes de que entrara.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Bells—la abrazaba con fuerza.

Bella tenía los ojos llorosos de la emoción de ver a su padre, aunque el no se quedaba atrás claramente estaba emocionado de volver a ver a su pequeña.

—Han pasado tres años de que no nos vemos, ¿me perdonas?— ella en señal de respuesta lo abrazó más fuerte aún.

Bella me había contado que ella peleo con su padre un día antes de su boda, ella no podía creer que el se fuera a casar con otra mujer, después de que él le dijo que aún amaba a Renée.

En eso entró una mujer, quien traía vasos con refresco y algunas botanas.

Le paso un pañuelo a Bella para que secara las lágrimas que acababa de soltar y otro para Charlie quien también lloraba.

Decidí salir un momento para dejarlos solos, me dolía saber que yo no tenía padres, pero no era mal agradecido con los que ahora tenía.

La puerta se abrió tras de mi, no importo quien fuera.

—Siguen llorando…—voltee y era Sue, la madrastra de Bella.

Ella se sentó junto a mi, en la banca que estaba fuera. Conversamos temas triviales, y en eso sonó mi celular.

Me aleje unos cuantos metros, y conteste.

—Dime Tanya— ella era mi representante. La mejor diría yo.

—_ ¡Eddie, cariño! ¡No vas a creer lo que te conseguí!_

—Dime ahora Tanya—paciencia, no venía dentro de mis planes.

—_ ¡Participaras en la película "Water for elephants"! ¡Viajas en cinco días!_ — corto. Esta era mi oportunidad de llevar a Bella.

En ese llegó un mail a mi Black Berry***** y era todo lo relacionado con la película, la grabación duraría unos cinco meses.

Corrí a la casa de Charlie, para decirle a Bella la noticia, pero cuando entre oí algo que me dejo muy mal.

—_No me iré de nuevo, papá_—susurró Bella.

—_Eso espero pequeña, te he extrañado mucho como para dejarte ir otra vez_— le decía Charlie.

_En este momento yo había tomado una decisión; y no era la mejor.

* * *

_

**¡Hola! He adelantado el capítulo de hoy, porque dentro de la semana tengo mucho que hacer. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus RR que me hacen muy feliz.**

**_PREGUNTA_:¿Qué decisión tomo Edward? La ganadora recibirá un pasaje a Orlando… Nah, sólo la dedicatoria del próximo capítulo.**

***:Of course que él tenía que tener una BlackBerry, es ¡Edward Cullen! Forrado en dólares... xDD  
**

**Ciao.**


	17. Es difícil decir adiós

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Mad – Ne-Yo**

**Es difícil decir adiós:**

**.**

**.**

¿Alguna vez has notado que la persona a quien más amas ha tomado una mala decisión? ¿Qué todos te mienten diciéndote '_te quiero_'? Tantas mentiras, y no sé cómo aún no acaban con mi vida.

¿Qué hago ahora? Nada.

La horas pasan y pasan, y aquí estoy sentada pensando en el '_porque_' de todo.

¿Cómo se acabo? ¿Qué paso? ¿La receta estaba mala? ¿Sólo era un juego que yo misma cree?

Quizás ahora estará revolcándose en seda con alguna '_Barbie_', y yo sólo fui un juguete.

Si se lo preguntan... Sí, él me dejo.

¿Cómo fue? Horrible, aún lo tengo en mi memoria.

_—Isabella —me llamó con una seriedad increíble. Inmediatamente me preocupe._

_—¿Qué sucede, amor? —intente acercarme pero retrocedió como si yo fuera alguna clase de peste._

_—Esto no puede seguir más, no debí llegar tan lejos... —susurró más para si._

_Lo miraba sin comprender. ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta, y no ver lo visible!_

_—Tenemos que terminar —prosiguió antes que yo hablara— Tú vida es aquí, no vives en mi mundo, yo no quiero que te pase nada malo— acarició mi mejilla en señal de despedida._

_Hasta aquí había llegado todo, cinco meses de relación y un adiós Bella._

Su último recuerdo es de él cruzando esa maldita puerta.

Si cree que no me hizo daño, está muy equivocado. Me destrozó, me arranco el corazón y lo tiro al suelo, para no recogerlo y sólo marcharse.

Lo único bueno que había hecho Edward era al menos haberme dejado un trabajo. Mi nuevo jefe no me agradaba, _James_, sí ese era el nombre de él.

Él y su esposa Victoria eran muy extraños, menos mal que yo no debía quedarme a dormir en esa casa.

Ahora en las noches sólo me acompañaba el triste recuerdo de su partida, no veía televisión, no leía periódicos, ni siquiera oía la radio, por miedo de que fueran a hablar de él.

—Bella... —me llamó mi padre. Ahora vivía con él —.Deja de pensar en ese mal nacido, hija.

Suspire.

Era normal que un padre tratara mal al ex – novio de su hija. '_Ex_' esa palabra calaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Prefería ser quemada viva, que sentir todo este dolor.

.

.

.

¿Cómo fue que tome esa estúpida decisión? ¿Acaso era un imbecil? Sí, era la respuesta correcta.

Mi mente me recuerda cada día, a cada hora, minuto, segundo, la imagen de cuando le dije que terminaba con ella. Dolor, sólo eso.

Y para colmo mi corazón también ayudaba a la mente a torturarme lentamente. Sentía que el se estrujaba cada vez que la mente le mostraba una imagen de Bella.

Alice, ella ni siquiera me había llamado para recalcarme lo tonto, enfermo, patético que era. Debe estar tan molesta que no quiere llamar. Ni hablar de Emmett, seguro que él quiere sacarme las tripas y obligarme a comerlas. Tampoco quiero saber como está Jasper, el debe ser peor que Emmett, después de todo Bella es su amiga. Sé que Carlisle y Esme deben estar decepcionados de mi, tanto que Carlisle ni siquiera puede atender a Charlie, cuando este vaya al hospital a revisarse.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta, me hizo sobresaltar. Sabía quien era.

—Vístete, tienes que grabar —odiaba ese frío tono. Sabía que lo merecía.

Suspire.

—Sabes que lo hice porque la amo más que a nada — baje mi cabeza.

—Pues no se nota — y salió azotando la puerta.

Sí, Tanya estaba molesta conmigo por haber roto con Bella. Desde que supo, me trataba mal.

Ahora iba al set a grabar. Me quedaba tan sólo un mes y medio para terminar la maldita grabación y luego volvería a Forks.

_Solo._

Porque sé que ella no me hablará, ni querrá volver conmigo.

Talvez debería cambiar mi nombre a _Edward idiota Cullen._

Si Dios aún me quiere, quizás Bella me acepte una vez más, sé que sería un verdadero sacrificio estar nuevamente conmigo, después de todo soy un idiota.

_¿Es tan fácil decir adiós a quien más amas en está vida? Yo creo que no.

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Bueno les traigo este nuevo capítulo, sólo porque llegamos a los 210 RR, gracias a ustedes. ¡Mil gracias! Me hacen muy feliz.**

**_PREGUNTA_: ¿Uds. Leen el fic con la canción que les recomiendo? Y ¿Bella aceptará a Edward nuevamente?**

**Ya saben en el RR su bella respuesta.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	18. Flashes del Amor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Paparazzi – Lady Gaga**

**Flashes del Amor:**

**.**

**.**

La grabación de la película había acabado. Era de hora de volver a Forks. A fueras del recinto y de mi hotel estaban '_mis mejores amigos_' los paparazzi's

Yo iba rodeado de guardaespaldas, y Tanya venía peleando con la gente encargada del hotel, donde me hospedada, ya que ella quería que todo esos fotógrafos y periodistas salieran de la entrada.

Yo sólo pensaba en ella, en Bella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos? Quizás habría rehecho su vida, aunque sólo han pasado cinco meses.

No importa ella debe ser libre, no podía obligarla a tener esta vida, sin privacidad.

Ya estaban llegando al hotel, y mi auto fue atacado por locos flashes.

Gente murmurando, otras gritando, un verdadero caos. Ahora entienden porque mi ángel no podía permanecer a este mundo.

— _¡Edward!_ —Gritaba un periodista —_ ¿Es cierto que Isabella Swan no es más tu novia? — _volvió a gritar. _  
_

Eso me dejo paralizado. ¿Cómo diantres se enteró él?

— _¡El silencio otorga, Edward!_ —gritó una vez más.

Yo sólo lo fulmine con la mirada.

—_Bella sigue siendo mi novia, además eso no te incumbe_—fue lo último que el oyó, ya que le di un puñetazo en todo el rostro, dejándolo inconciente.

Y todos los fotógrafos, periodistas, prácticamente se me abalanzaron tratando de obtener la exclusiva.

Mis guardaespaldas me escoltaron hasta el hotel, donde corrí a mi suite y sólo pensé en ella. Bella.

Algo patético en mi vida, ahora obligaba a Tanya a lavarse el cabello con shampoo de fresas, para recordarla, recordar ese aroma embriagador. Me gustaba torturarme. _¡Oh, Bella!_

¿Cómo rayos haré para que me perdones?

.

.

.

—_Bella sigue siendo mi novia, además eso te incumbe_—él lo había dicho. Y ahora yo estaba escuchándolo. Emmett apagó inmediatamente la televisión al percatarse de que yo estaba ahí.

—Bella…—se acercó rápidamente —.Lo siento, no te vi, perdóname.

Negué con la cabeza, él no tenía la culpa.

— ¡Emmett! ¿¡Viste en la televisión lo que dijo Edward!— entró gritando Alice, inmediatamente se paralizó al verme. Su boca se abría y cerraba sin poder decir algo.

— ¡Ay! Bella, lo lamento—trataba de disculparse Alice.

—No importa, eso va para ambos — suspire. Me fui a mi cuarto, ya que ellos sólo habían venido a ver mi patético estado de '_mi novio me dejo_'.

Esto estaba mal, no podía estar cinco meses en este estado de zombi. Debía ser una nueva Bella, aunque me doliera escuchar hablar de él, debía reinventarme. Mudarme, tener un mejor trabajo, y conocer a alguien.

Debía comenzar ahora.

Busqué entre mis cosas mis ahorros, tenía unos diez mil dólares. Con eso viviría unos dos meses, hasta que encontrara un trabajo estable.

Comencé a hacer mis maletas, buscar los documentos necesarios para irme de todo sitio que me recordara a él.

Sabía que Charlie estaría bien, con Sue. También sé que rompería la promesa que le hice, pero esto estaba acabando con mi vida.

Le escribiría todos los meses, al igual que a Alice, Jasper, y Emmett.

.

.

.

Ya tenía todas mis maletas hechas, sólo faltaba escribirle la carta a Charlie y Alice.

Mi pasaporte ya estaba sobre la cama, mi chaqueta, mi bolso de mano.

Comencé por la Carta de Charlie.

Lo único que le pedía era que no se preocupara por mí, que ya era bastante grande para tomar mis propias decisiones.

Lo mismo le pedí a Alice y también que cuidara de Emmett. Conociéndolo, querría matar a _Edw_… a él.

Tome el teléfono, y marqué el número de la aerolínea.

_Londres, aquí vamos.

* * *

_

**¡Uuuy! ¡Hola! Como pueden leer, las cosas van de mal a peor. Bella tendrá que acostumbrarse a su vida en Londres, y Edward la buscará por cielo, mar y tierra.**

**¡Mil gracias por sus RR! :') PD: Adelante capítulo, ya que la inspiración salió a flote.  
**

**Nos leemos la próxima vez.**

**Liah.**


	19. Lágrimas de Sangre

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción Recomendada: The Reason — Hoobastank**

**Lágrimas de sangre. **

**.**

**.**

Había regresado a Forks, exclusivamente para buscarte, pero no estabas._ ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no te veo? _Has huido de mi, lo sé. Me lo merezco.

Pero dime,_ ¿acaso no vale la pena que luche por ti?_ Si todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.

No te escondas, no te buscaré, no quieres que lo haga y eso lo sé. Si hubieras querido, te hubieras quedado._ ¿Pero quien rayos soy en tú vida?_ Soy un maldito extraño. No soy nadie para ti.

No, no lo niegues querida. Lo reconozco, fui y soy un idiota. Así me llaman '_Edward Idiota Cullen_' , no creas que te miento.

—Vamos Alice, contesta. — hablaba para mi, con la esperanza de que ella quisiera coger ese jodido teléfono y decirme donde demonios se escondía Bella.

—_Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de..._ —colgué el teléfono.

Bien, dado que no contestas tomaré medidas drásticas.

Corrí a la entrada, a buscar mi querido Volvo. Me subí, y pise el acelerador a fondo. Cargué la pistola, y la puse a un lado de mi asiento.

Mi auto iba rápido, demasiado. Aparqué en la casa de Alice. Guarde la pistola en mi chaqueta, me baje velozmente. Toqué el timbre unas cinco veces y no abría nadie. Abrí de una patada la puerta. Corrí hasta la sala de estar y ahí estaban todos, esperándome. Desde Carlisle hasta Jasper. Miré a Alice, y ella me sonreía burlonamente.

—Edward, hijo —comenzó Carlisle.

No quería oírlo, yo sólo quería a _Isabella_ a mi lado. Cueste lo que cueste.

—¡Cállate! — le grité colérico. No olviden que tengo problemas de humor. —¡Dime dónde está Isabella!

Alice danzó hasta donde estaba yo, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Lo siento hermanito, no te diremos — se acercó un poco más. Mala jugada.

En un rápido movimiento la tomé por la cintura, y la deje inmóvil con mi brazo.

Ella estaba asustada, al igual que el resto. Jasper se intento acercar, pero saqué rápidamente la pistola y le apunte la cien a mi hermana.

—¡Díganme o ustedes saben que le pasara a Alice! —grité ya fuera de sí.

Unos grititos ahogados comenzaron a llenar la sala. Ella sollozaba en mi agarre, tenía miedo, podía olerlo desde aquí.

—Edward hijo cálmate, por favor — me pidió amablemente Carlisle. _Amablemente,_ odiaba eso.

—¡Al demonio con tu maldita calma! — comencé a sollozar de la desesperación.

—Edward, hablemos, te lo ruego — me pido Jasper con los ojos colmados en lagrimas al ver a su Alice en ese estado.

—¡No! ¡Yo sólo quiero saber donde está ella! — grite furioso y a la vez asustado.

Nadie me quería decir nada.

—¡Basta! Edward, Bella no es para ti — hablo Esme. Ella me quería, pero al parecer era mentira. _¿Por qué Bella no era para mi?_

—¿Por qué...? — le pregunte sin poder creerlo de ella.

Ella pareció pensarlo unos momentos, y yo apreté más el agarré en Alice.

—Porque Bella es una persona Buena, tierna y muy ingenua, para alguien como tú — esas palabras me dolieron. Se suponía que ella haría el papel de madre, el que mi verdadera madre no alcanzó a darme. Pero ella lo único que me hacía era dañarme más y más.

—¡Tú me odias! ¡Por eso no quieres que Bella me ame! — gruñí furioso— _¡Te odio!_

Ella comenzó a llorar, todos lloraban._ ¡Dejen de ser tan débiles!_ Quería gritarles, ya que lo único que hacen es _debilitarme a mi_. Hacerme sentir culpable de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Tomé un descanso del mundo de la farándula, tan sólo para esto. _Problemas._

—Edward, hermanito — comenzó Emmett — Suelta a _Allie._

Negué freneticamente.

—¡Ya basta, suéltala enfermo! — grito Jasper, y salto sobre mi.

L_o único que escucho en la sala, fue un disparo.

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Lamento hacerles esto y dejarlas con la intriga xDD. Pero agradézcanme que mi inspiración a estado de buen humor y he actualizado tres o cuatro veces en la semana.**

**Gracias por sus RR. Las quiero.**

**_PREGUNTA:_ ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Edward mató a Alice? En su RR la respuesta.**

**Liah.**


	20. Nada de esto fue un error

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción Recomendada: Look what you've done – Jet**

**Capítulo dedicado a : ¡Todas ustedes! Me hizo feliz ver todos esos reviews, ¡gracias!**

**Nada de esto fue un error.**

**.**

**.**

_Lo único que se escucho en la sala fue un disparo._

Todos se quedaron helados ante semejante sonido. No podían creerlo todavía.

Todos me miraban sin dar por hecho mi acto. Esme lloraba desconsolada. Carlisle me miraba sorprendido y los demás estaban en un estado de shock.

—¡Edward! — grito Esme, al ver lo que había pasado —.¡Hijo!

El cuerpo de Alice cayó, y Jasper fue a recogerla. Ella me miraba horrorizada y preocupada a la vez.

—¡Edward! —grito nuevamente Esme.

Sí, me había auto disparado. Carlisle corrió hacía mi, cuando mi cuerpo cayó al suelo inmediatamente luego de soltar a la pequeña Allie.

Necesitaba calmarme de un modo, y ese era el indicado.

—¿¡Porque lo hiciste, hijo! — pregunto un alarmado Carlisle quitándome la pistola, y actuando inútilmente tratando de ayudarme.

—Cálmate...sólo es... — mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y era lo correcto —, sólo es un relajante.

Sí, me había disparado un tranquilizante, parecidos a esos que le les dan a los _gorilas_ cuando se vuelven salvajes, el doctor contra la ira me lo había recetado cada vez que yo pensara que perdería los estribos.

El efecto esta vez fue más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Sólo recuerdo el rostro de Carlisle un tanto relajado al ver que sólo era un arma de dardos tranquilizantes.

.

.

.

—_Aún así fue muy estúpido lo que hizo_. — oía la voz de Esme, hablando en susurros —. _Estará castigado por tres meses..._

—_Esme, cariño_ — le llamó Carlisle—._Edward ya es grande._

Mi madre suspiro resignada, creo que salió de la habitación. En eso desperté.

—Edward... — susurro mi padre, más aliviado —.Sabes que luego hablaremos,¿no?

Asentí.

—No es normal tú comportamiento, hijo — me acaricio el cabello —.Tienes que ver a un especialista, por último para tratar tu problema de ira.

Sabía que Carlisle tenía razón, en unos días más saldría de este hospital, y tendría que hacer terapia. Esa era la condición para poder ver a Bella nuevamente. Terapia contra la ira.

Dos golpees en la puerta detuvieron mis pensamientos.

En eso se abrió y se asomo una cabellera color negro, con las puntas disparadas hacía todos lados.

—Alice — le salude. Espero que me perdone algún día.

Ella me sonrió como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? — le pregunto Carlisle.

—Paparazzi's — hizo una mueca —, muchos de ellos.

Suspire.

—Llama a seguridad, que los saquen del lugar — le pedí. Ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

Carlisle me reviso por última vez y luego abandono la habitación.

Cerré mis ojos, y su imagen apareció en mi mente. La extrañaba demasiado, su suave piel, sus ojos chocolateados, su suave pero muy embriagador aroma a fresas, su sonrisa, y en especial ese sonrojo que me mataba.

_Perfecta._ Otra palabra no describiría a semejante mujer. Ella me quiso, quiso a este monstruo. Prometí no dañarla, pero lo hice.

Tranquila querida, todo eso acabara. Seré un nuevo Edward, _sólo por ti._

.

.

.

—Edward— me llamó Carlisle. Me desperté obligadamente —.Mañana comienzas con la terapia.

Ahora que me había despertado, noté que en la habitación estaban todos, excepto Alice y Jasper.

—¿Dónde está Alice? — pregunte algo alterado.

Todos se quedaron callados.

—¡Joder! — grite histérico —¡Alice!. — sabía donde había ido esa pequeña diablo embustera.

.

.

.

_—Vamos, Jazz — tomé su mano para abordar el avión que nos llevaría hacía nuestro próximo destino._

_Londres.

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Siento la demora, pero quiero decirles que subiré capítulo la semana del 28. O quizás el viernes 25. Motivo: El colegio, tengo pruebas (exámenes) todas la maldita semana.**

**¡Gracias nuevamente por sus RR!**

***: Ven que Edward no esta tan mal de la cabeza.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Cómo le irá en terapia a Edward? ¿Volverán a estar juntos?**

**Liah.**


	21. Londres

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Ya no quiero – Jesse y Joy.**

**Londres:**

**.**

**.  
**

Un día nublado, aquí en mi nueva ciudad. Mi nueva vida. Londres.

Aún no me acostumbro a vivir aquí, no conozco a nadie, bueno a casi nadie. Sólo a Peter y su esposa Charlotte. Ellos son los que me arriendan la habitación donde me alojo. Apenas llegando encontré un empleo. Ahora trabajo en "_El rincón inglés_" un típico restaurante británico. Ahora sé lo que es tomar un buen té.

Extraño mi vida de Forks, el ambiente tranquilo, el silencio, todo. Y lo extraño a _él._ Sé que me prometí no pensar en _él_, pero me es imposible, fue alguien importante en mi vida, y que no se puede borrar de un día para otro así como así.

Quizás con el tiempo se vaya borrando de mi memoria, como si mis recuerdos con él se estuvieran incendiando, dejaría que el fuego se propagase, para que eliminara cualquier huella que pueda quedar de _Ed... él._

No sé como te creí cada palabra de amor que me confesaste. Como te creí cada mirada de amor que me diste, cada beso, cada caricia. Fui una tonta.

Ahora me encontraba en una plaza, caminando para despejar mi mente. Lo necesitaba.

Llevaba unas dos semanas aquí en Londres, necesitaba pensar, relajarme y por sobre todo no pensar en el dolor de mi corazón.

_¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? ¿Dónde esta la Bella que prometí ser?_ Debo ser fuerte y sacar a la nueva Bella del armario, ya que esta llena de polvo y tela arañas.

Debo ser más feliz. Debo ser más positiva, debo ser _yo misma._

En eso choqué contra una persona, la cual me tiró al suelo. Mi cabeza dolía como mil demonios, de seguro me saldrá un enorme chichón.

—¿Estás bien? — _no._

—Sí — mentí —, sólo fue un golpe, nada grave.

Él sólo se rió. En cuanto abrí mis ojos, lo vi. Era un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azul cielo y una sonrisa encantadora.

—No sabes mentir, niña. — me tendió su mano para levantarme. Mis mejillas estaban encendidas.

—Soy _Alec _— me sonrió. Imite su gesto devuelta.

—Soy Bella — baje mi vista —. Gracias por ayudarme.

Él rió nuevamente, su risa tenía un toque de hombre y un niño.

—De hecho fue mi culpa, andaba distraído.

Me sonroje sabiendo que también era mi culpa.

—Creo que ambos andábamos distraídos — le sonreí avergonzadamente.

Comenzamos a conversar, mientras caminábamos por la plaza. Me contaba que él era un psicólogo, tenía su propia consulta y le iba realmente bien. Su edad veintiséis años. Yo le conté mi historia, claro evadiendo el tema de _él_ por completo. No quería que me tuvieran lastima tan pronto.

Las horas se pasaron volando junto a Alec.

—Dime Bella, ¿tienes novio? — dio justo en la herida que se estaba por cerrar.

Traté de fingir lo más que pude. Sólo esperaba que él no lo notara.

—Si no me quieres contar, lo entiendo, apenas nos conocemos — me sonrió dándome confianza.

Pero en verdad necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, y aunque lo acaba de conocer hace unas horas atrás, sentía plena confianza en él.

—Tuve, pero me dejo — hice una mueca triste —, me dejo por cosas de su trabajo.

Suspire. Sería mejor cambiar de tema, creo.

—¿Tú?

Su mirada se hizo triste, miró los columpios para niños, y suspiro.

—Tuve una esposa — comenzó triste. Algo me huele a separación —, ella murió en el parto de mi hijo.

No supe que decirle en ese momento, su vida era peor que la mía, pero aún así sonreía.

—Yo... — pero el me detuvo.

—No digas nada, Bella — me sonrió. —, no fue tu culpa. — me guiño un ojo.

Ese pequeño detalle del guiño, me hizo sentir una pequeña esperanza.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —

—Ya la haz hecho — se carcajeó.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Vale, dime cual es.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ella? — la curiosidad mató al gato.

Él suspiro antes de responder.

—_Jane.*****_

Seguimos hablando lo que restaba de la tarde, cuando vi mi reloj y eran las _seis con treinta_ de la tarde.

—¡Dios! La hora se me fue volando — exclamo Alec viendo su reloj.

—¿Asuntos por atender? — la estaba pasando realmente bien.

—Sí, debo ir a buscar a mi hijo _Corin _al jardín de niños — se levanto del banquillo donde estábamos sentados — ¿quieres acompañarme? — pregunto emocionado.

Asentí.

_Estaba comenzando a pensar que el hecho de conocer a Alec, cambiaria mi vida radicalmente.

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Huy, Bella por Dios, ¿Y Edward?**

***: Sé que en los libros Jane es la hermana de Alec, pero en varios fics los colocan de novios.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Qué onda Bella? ¿Alec o Edward?**

**Gracias por sus RR.**

**PD: Adelante el capítulo, ya que la inspiración salió a flote.**

**Liah.**


	22. Tú

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Easy Silence – Dixie Chicks.**

**Tú:**

**.**

**.  
**

Las cosas con Alec iban bien, llevábamos dos días de conocernos, su hijo Corin era muy tierno.

Ahora me encontraba trabajando, en unos minutos más mi turno acabaría. Y Alec — quien salía a la misma hora — me vendría a buscar.

Estaba preparando los detalles finales del crumble. Era un delicioso pastel ingles, esta vez estaba preparando el tipo, o sea sabor manzana.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo, limpie todos mis útiles, y fui a cambiarme.

Una vez lista, tomé mi bolso y salí a esperar a Alec, lo cual me sorprendió verlo ya esperándome en la puerta.

—Hola, Bella — me saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido mis mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Hola, Alec — el tomó mi bolso, alegando que era muy pesado para que una dama lo llevara.

Es tan perfecto.

Ya en su auto, conversamos de nuestro ajetreado día, y nos reímos de sus anécdotas con sus pacientes, él decía que tenía dos pacientes que sólo venían para acosarlo.

—Corin, sale a la seis con treinta — mire mi reloj y eran las cuatro de la tarde. —¿Te llevo a casa o aceptas tomarte un café conmigo? — su invitación era innegable.

—Creo que será mejor que acepte ese café — él me sonrió feliz —. Además no me gusta estar sola en casa, todavía. Peter y Charlotte llegan tarde.

El trayecto hacía el café fue silencioso, era cómodo.

Alec se bajó antes para poder abrirme la puerta del coche. Nunca nadie había tenido esa atención conmigo.

—Gracias — le dije totalmente avergonzada. El tomó mi mano, al principio me tensé, pero luego lo deje pasar al notar su trato suave. Abrió la puerta del café y me dejo pasar primero. Era uno de esos hombres los cuales ya no existen.

Llamó a la camarera y ordenamos. Conversamos trivialidades y cosas personales, para conocernos más.

—¿De donde eres originario? — le pregunte interesada en el tema de las artes, del cual me estaba comentando.

—Soy de Italia, _Volterra_ — me sonrió. Tomó mi mano y dibujo círculos imaginario con su dedo.

Bueno nos estuvimos preguntando cosas, y más cosas con lo que restaba la tarde.

—Creo que es hora de ir por mi bebe — Alec pagó todo, ya que no me dejo pagar mi parte.

Amablemente me fue a dejar a mi casa.

—Adiós, Bella — beso mi mejilla suavemente y yo me baje para que el no tuviera que bajarse a abrirme la puerta.

Cuando entré ya estaban Peter y Charlotte, los salude a ambos y me fui a mi cuarto.

Coloqué un poco de música y me relaje en mi cama, cerré mis ojos. Y nuevamente aparecieron las imágenes de él. _¿Tan difícil era olvidarlo?_ Creo que sí, seis meses no bastan para borrar a alguien quien se adentró tan profundamente en mi corazón.

Unos leves golpes me despertaron abruptamente.

—¿Si? — pregunte.

Charlotte apareció por la puerta y me sonrió.

—Disculpe señorita Bella — ellos eran muy correctos —, la están buscando unas personas, ¿los dejo entrar?

—Claro, claro — ¿quiénes serán?

Cuando ellos aparecieron no lo podía creer. _¿Qué rayos hacían ellos aquí?_

—¡Bella! — gritó_ Alice._ Corrió a abrazarme, pero yo estaba estática en el suelo.

—¿Cómo estás? — me pregunto la duende. Jasper me sonrió, y abrazó a Alice, para quitármela de encima.

—Creo que está en shock, amor — le susurró a Allie.

Paso un gran lapso, donde recién pude reaccionar.

—¡Marie Alice Cullen! — le grite molesta —. Se suponía que no me buscarías...

Ella comenzó a hacer su puchero _'quiéreme' _y no pude negarme. Odiaba ese puchero.

—¡Oh, rayos! ¡Te extrañe demasiado! — la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Y así pasamos toda la tarde entre llantos, abrazamos, risas y mucho más.

—Bella... — su rostro estaba preocupado —.Edward entró en terapia.

—¿Terapia? — le pregunte confusa.

—Sí, quiso entrar a_ 'rehabilitación' _por ti, quiere dejar de ser un gruñón — me sonrió. Me sentí una tonta, lo juzgué y el ha hecho de todo para sanarse, sólo por mi.

—Le queda una sesión más, a avanzado mucho, de hecho da miedo — se rió —, es tan calmado.

—Creo que será mejor que se vayan, es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar — le respondí cortante. Necesitaba pensar, todo mi plan de _'olvidar a Edward' _se fue a la basura.

Se despidieron y se marcharon, me quedé sola, acostada en una cama sollozando.

_¡Oh, Edward! ¿Porqué me lo haces más difícil?

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Aquí les traje otro capítulo. Creo que eso de actualizar ciertas fechas no va conmigo. XDD ¡Mil y un gracias! ¡Llegué a los 300! *-***

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Se imaginan a un Edward muy calmado? ¿Volverá a ver a Bella? ¿Edward conocerá a Alec?**

**Dejen un RR con la respuesta.**

**Liah.**


	23. ¿Quién eres?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Fly away from here – Aerosmith.**

**¿Quién eres?**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita de Alice. Se suponía que para este período Edward ya no sería ese que conocí, sería un renovado hombre.

Ya me había acostumbrado totalmente a Londres, aunque igual Forks no se iría de mi corazón.

Era mi semana de vacaciones, extrañamente me las habían adelantado. En fin, ahora me encontraba en casa y relajada.

Como siempre el timbre de la casa sonó, me levante a refunfuñando, ya que Peter y Charlotte estaban trabajando.

Abrí y la puerta y casi me fui de espalda.

—¿Edward? — pregunte sin poder creérmelo aún. Mi corazón latía como un loco.

—Buenas tardes, _Isabella _— dijo un tono muy pasivo. Eso era muy raro. Se suponía que me tomaría de los hombros, me zamarrearía por desaparecer así y sin avisarle siquiera.

—¿Quieres pasar? — le pregunte aún en estado de letargo. Ese no era mi Edward.

—Permiso, Isabella — entró y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones. Espero pacientemente a que cerrara la puerta, y luego que yo me fuera a sentar.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Era extraño, hace mucho que no hablábamos y ahora que tengo la oportunidad nada pasa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunte con mucha curiosidad. Pensé que podría estar revolcándose con cualquier modelo, pero recordé las palabras de Alice.

_'El lo hizo por ti '_

—Vine a cerciorarme que contabas con buena salud, un hogar y todo lo que necesites, Isabella — su rostro tenía una expresión muy extraña, como tenso y un tanto maniaco.

—Bien, Edward, ya para con este jueguito — es que aún no podía creer que este fuera mi Edward.

—¿Qué juego, Isabella? — bufé molesta. En eso tocaron el timbre. ¡Demonios!

Cuando fui a abrir supe que venían los problemas.

—¡Bella! — él me sonrió y beso mi mejilla. miró hacía adentro y vio a Edward. —Veo que estas ocupada... — hizo una mueca.

—_Alec _— suspire cansadamente —, adelante. Siéntete como en tú casa.

Él paso y se sentó frente a Edward. Dejándome a mi en el sofá del medio.

—¿Qué haces acá? — le pregunte a Alec sin querer sonar molesta e incomoda.

—Bueno, venía a verte Corin quería verte... yo igual — me sonrió.

Alguien carraspeó su garganta. Será una larga tarde.

—Edward, el es Alec — los presente —. Alec, el es Edward. Conózcanse, mientras voy por las bebidas.

.

.

.

Bella se fue, y me quede con el '_niño bonito_', de seguro que era gay. Lo fulminé con la mirada de todos modos, mi terapia había dejado de funcionar cuando este esperpento apareció por la puerta.

—Así que... — comenzó él. No lo dejé continuar.

—Mira niño bonito, aléjate de Bella — gruñí — ¡Ella es mía! — le dije casi gritando.

—Tú la botaste, por lo tanto esta dentro del _juego_ — ¡Oh, no! Nadie, pero nadie, llamaba a Bella un juego, porque mi ángel no era un juego.

—¿Cómo la llamaste? — le pregunte furioso.

—Oh, vamos, viejo. ¿De verdad piensas que estoy enamorado de ella? — pregunto burlón. Asentí —. Pues la verdad sólo la quiero llevar a mi cama, está buena, pero para una relación, es muy inocente.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y trataba de relajarme. Pero ya no pude.

Me lancé sobre el idiota y lo tome por el cuello de su camisa.

—¿¡Qué rayos dijiste sobre Bella! — le grite y lo estampe contra el suelo.

—¡Cálmate, hombre! — me gritaba el niño bonito. — ¡Suéltame! — intento forcejear, pero yo tenía mucha fuerza, las clases de defensa personal me habían ayudado.

—¡Nadie, escúchame, nadie dice que Bella es un juego y vive para contarlo! — le di un puñetazo que le sacó sangre de la nariz.

Alec sólo gemía de dolor, y trataba de golpearme.

—¡Nadie... — golpe — le dice... —golpe — algo así a la mujer — golpe — que amo! — lo golpe por última vez.

En eso apareció Bella y vio la escena.

—_Edward... _— susurró. Yo solté al niño, de seguro que se enojaría conmigo y me dejaría de hablar para siempre.

Alec seguía tirado en el suelo. Bella se acercó y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Cuando Alec estuvo consciente, y le sonrió a ella, se me partió el corazón al ver como se le acercaba.

Pero ella hizo algo que no me esperaba, le dio una gran bofetada.

—Eres un cerdo, oí todo lo que dijiste — sabía que trataba de contener las lagrimas — ¡Vete!.

Alec salió prácticamente corriendo y Bella se largo a llorar. Yo estaba ahí atónito, viendo la escena, mis pies no se movían, quería abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Y luego caí en cuenta que mis brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, y ella lloraba desconsolada en mi pecho.

—_Bella..._ — susurre, y besé su frente.

El silencio fue testigo de nuestra reconciliación, un beso apasionado demostró cuanto nos habíamos extrañado, dos perfectos amantes amándose.

Solos ella y yo.

—_Te amo_ — susurramos al unísono, provocando nuestra risa.

Tiempo sin oír esas notas musicales, que inspiraban mi día a día. Al fin te había recuperado , al fin te tenía entre mis brazos.

_Mi ángel, mi Bella.

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Como pueden ver se reconciliaron, Alec era un infeliz que sólo trataba de engañarnos con esa sensual sonrisa. Y Edward abandonó su terapia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus RR.**

**AVISO: El próximo capítulo el tiempo que ha pasado va hacer bastante, así que no se sorprendan.**

**ACLARACIONES: Ellos no se acostaron. Sólo fue un beso de reconciliación.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Me recomiendan canciones?**

**Liah.**


	24. Proposición

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Entra en mi vida – Sin Banderas**

**La proposición:**

**.**

**.  
**

_Un año y nueve meses _han pasado desde que Edward me fue a buscar a Londres, y nueve meses desde que volví a Forks.

Las cosas entre Edward y yo estaban normales, nos más peleas, sólo éramos nosotros mismos.

Él había decido dejar el mundo de la música por un tiempo, desilusionando a las fans, pero les prometió uno que otro concierto durante el tiempo que estuviera fuera.

Había vuelto a mi lugar de origen, la casa de Edward. Ahora estaba decorada diferente, un poco más femenina.

—Hemos pasado por mucho, ¿no crees? — me comentó Edward.

Yo suspire feliz.

—Lo sé, pero todo esto nos ha servido para crecer — besé sus labios.

Él sólo rió. Me acomodé más entre sus brazos, estábamos recostados en su cama, recordando las cosas por las que habíamos pasado.

—Aunque extraño toda la acción por la que pasamos — rodeé los ojos, a veces Edward podía ser un tanto extraño.

—Créeme que yo no. Además trabajar para James no fue lo más grato — un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda al recordarlo.

—Te hizo algo —pregunto apretando los dientes.

Me reí, me encantaba que fuera un tontito celoso y preocupado.

—De hecho, yo sólo tengo pesadillas con lo que él hacía con su esposa Victoria.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —me miró extrañado.

—Estaban en pleno proceso, cuando me pidieron chocolate y fresas — él se rió de mi.

Le pegué en el hombro amistosamente.

Edward beso mi mejilla , y se levantó de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunte curiosa. No quería que se fuera, estábamos cómodos.

—Ya vuelvo —me guiño un ojo. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, y ya lo extrañaba.

No podía creer lo enamorada que estaba de Edward, quien lo diría que en un año y nueves meses, me enamoraría de este hombre.

Se escucharon ruidos en la habitación contigua. Alguien botada cosas, ese alguien era él. Sólo esperaba que no se transformará en el mismo que antes.

En eso entró nuevamente a la habitación. Su cabello estaba todo desordenado —más de lo habitual—, su camisa estaba rasgada. Se veía bien, bien _sexy._

Me sonrió torcidamente y me sentí desfallecer.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —le pregunte un tanto preocupada.

—Sólo fui a buscar algo y se me cayeron las cosas encima —hizo una mueca. Me reí, desearía haberlo visto.

—Ahora si me permites —se acercó a mi. Y con suma delicadeza tomo mi mano, y la beso.

Suspiro.

—_Isabella Marie Swan _— comenzó. ¿Qué pasa? —.Prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida, a cada hora, cada momento. _¿Quieres ser mi esposa?_ —sus ojos brillaban ante la espera de mi respuesta.

Mi corazón latía como un loco, mi respiración se acelero y tragué en seco.

—_Edward..._ —no sabía como hacerlo—, yo _sí_ quiero ser tu esposa.

Entonces nada más se dijo, y sentí sus cálidos labios sobres los míos, sellando este futuro pacto amor. _Nuestro amor._

* * *

**¡Hola! No me maten por el tiempo que ha pasado, era lógico.¿O no?**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**AVISO: Chicas quedan solamente 5 capítulos más el epilogo.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Isla Esme? Ya saben plumas, cabeceras destrozadas. ¿Lemmon o sin Lemmon?**

**Liah.**


	25. La Boda

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Because you love me — Celion Dion.**

**La Boda:**

**.**

**.**

Un mes había pasado ya desde que Edward me propuso matrimonio. Alice al enterarse prácticamente había enloquecido, y comenzó con un plan secreto, del cual me acabo de enterar.

Blanco, rosa, blanco, rosa; era lo único que visualizaba dentro del local donde se realizaría la _'boda del año'_. ¿Cómo todos los medios de chismes se enteraron? Ni idea.

Mi madrina de bodas era Alice, también era la única que quiso —más bien amenazó— con ser la que ayudaría en la decoración y otras cosas.

Alice también me había conseguido un vestido, era un de precioso color blanco perlado, de corsé, y una falda pomposa. Unas cuantas joyas en azul y plata, daba el toque final.

La sala era sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Faltaba sólo media hora, para mi gran día. Los nervios me comían como unos hambrientos.

Para relajar los nervios comencé a dar pequeños saltitos. En eso entró Alice.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! — gritó visiblemente molesta. Alice se veía hermosa enfundada en ese vestido color rosa, a pesar de estar molesta.

—Lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa — le trate de sonreír, pero más bien me salió una mueca.

—Prometo que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes en vano — me guiño un ojos y salió danzando de la habitación.

Tocaron la puerta. Era mi padre, ya listo para llevarme hasta el altar.

—Oh, pequeña estás tan grande — comentaba papá algo melancólico.

—Papá, Alice me matará si mi maquillaje se arruina, así que no me hagas llorar.

El sólo rió.

—Lo digo enserio, ahora te pediré que no me dejes caer al suelo, justo hoy —como acto reflejo su brazo de aferró fuertemente al mío.

.

.

.

—Nunca dejaré de amarte, te prometo quererte en salud y enfermedad, y darte todo lo que necesites, para siempre porque te amo más que a mi vida, Isabella —las palabras que me decía Edward me emocionaron mucho.

—Yo prometo amarte hasta mi último respiro, cuidarte en salud y enfermedad, y darte todo lo que este a mi alcance porque te amo, Edward — las siguientes palabras del cura fueron 'puede besar a la novia', claro esta de que Edward ya lo estaba haciendo.

.

.

.

—Disfruta de la fiesta señora _Cullen_ — le pregunte a Bella. Me encantaba como sonaba _'Bella Cullen'._

Ella se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

La música comenzó a sonar y nuestro baile no tardo en comenzar.

—Es el día más feliz de mi vida — beso mis labios, y saboreé su suave sabor.

—El mío igual — seguimos danzamos por mucho rato en la pista.

Luego Bella se puso a bailar con Emmett, Jasper, su padre, mi padre.

Después de un rato regresó a mis brazos.

—¿Dónde iremos de luna de miel? — me pregunto Bella. Mis ojos brillaron ante esa pregunta, tenía un sitio y un plan en mente.

—Una isla privada.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—No hablas enserio, ¿verdad? — yo sólo asentí, dándole a entender que hablada con la verdad.

—Edward... —comenzó, pero la detuve.

—Silencio, Isabella — le dije con voz fría.

Ella se calló de inmediato. Sonreí ante eso.

—_Que tu luna de miel será la más salvaje de todas._ — besé sus labios.

* * *

**¡Hola! Siento la demora, pero tuve muchas cosas en la semana. ¡Huy, el próximo capítulo se nos viene! ¡Un Lemmon con mucho Lemmon xDD!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Quedan pocos capítulos, y créanme que las cosas se pondrán un poco más interesantes...**

**¡Gracias por los RR anteriores!**

**Liah.**


	26. Por siempre mía

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Advertencia y agradecimientos: Limme; a FuckerBoy gracias por aprobar mi limme. :)**

**Canción recomendada: La tua cantante – Edward Cullen (watch?v=83pfy24AbTE)**

**Por siempre mía:**

**.**

**.  
**

El avión nos dejo en Brasil; Bella se veía nerviosa, la reconforté abrazándola. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se relajó, sabía que estaba nerviosa, era de esperarse, era su primera vez.

Luego de bajar del avión tomamos un yate para que nos llevará hasta Isla Esme; mi padre Carlisle se la había obsequiado a Esme cuando el ahorro todo el dinero para comprársela.

El viaje por mar fue tranquilo, abracé a Bella, para que no tuviera frío. Mientras manejaba el yate, observé como mi esposa —como me encantaba decirle así— veía todo el paisaje y se maravillaba de casa cosa.

Algunos árboles y palmeras se comenzaron a ver, el sol brillaba y la Isla apareció.

Nos bajamos y amarré el yate al muelle que había. Baje las maletas y me dirigí a guardarlas en la cabaña.

Salí en busca de mi amada. Quien me esperaba sentada en la arena disfrutando del sol que estaba quedando.

—¿Te gusto el lugar? — quería asegurarme que el ambiente era grato para ella.

—Es hermoso —notaba cierto grado de emoción en su voz — ¿Cómo se llama está Isla?

—Es la Isla Esme — ella volteó a verme, con una interrogante marcada en el rostro —.Sí, es la Isla de mi madre. Carlisle se la compró para su aniversario, ahorro muchos años para obsequiársela.

Ella se levanto y camino hacía mi, inhale y exhale, quería ser romántico con ella, pero a la vez a mi estilo Edward Cullen.

—¿Quieres darte un baño o prefieres ir a nadar de inmediato? — ella pareció pensarlo.

—Me daré un baño, luego nadaremos — y caminó hacia dentro de la cabaña.

La seguí, yo me pondría mi traje de baño.

Bella aún no salía, así que decide ir al agua pronto, lo mejor de está isla era sus cálidas y cristalinas aguas.

Colgué mi toalla, en una rama sobresaliente de un árbol que estaba cercano al mar.

El agua estaba exquisita, y con Bella en ella sería mejor.

Sentí la puerta de la cabaña cerrarse, no quise voltear a verla, ella de seguro estaba nerviosa.

En pocos segundos Bella estaba a mi lado, traía un traje de baño de dos piezas en un tono blanco —muy angelical—, tome sus manos y las besé.

Nadamos un rato, y luego la saqué del agua, cogí una toalla y la recosté a Bella en ella.

Comencé besando sus labios, admirando su belleza, sus ojos color chocolate me miraban cariñosamente, y su cuerpo me hacía una innegable invitación.

Quité con delicadeza su traje de baño, y vi como sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosa.

—_No tengas miedo_ —le susurré — _nos pertenecemos el uno al otro_—y con esas palabras sellé nuestro beso.

Mis manos acariciaban cada pliegue de su cuerpo, provocando leves gemidos en Bella.

Recorrí su cuerpo con besos, y ella jalaba de mi cabello pidiendo más.

Mi mano llego hasta su centro, y acarició cada lugar. Ella gemía más fuerte.

—Edward... —su voz estaba entrecortada por el placer —.Hazlo ya, hazme tuya —besé sus labios para callarla.

Me coloqué sobre ella, mi mente sólo pensaba en hacerle feliz.

—Si te duele avísame — le susurré. Ella se estremeció, y fue una respuesta afirmativa para mi.

Mi miembro fue entrando lentamente en el centro de Bella, está agarro mis cabellos y enterró sus dedos en ellos.

—Edward... —sabía que le había dolido, era su primera vez.

Comencé a moverme lentamente pero rítmicamente, provocando fricción.

Bella gemía ahora de placer, ya no más dolor.

Nuestros gemidos se unieron, creí morir. Me había acostados con tantas modelos y ninguna de ellos me había hecho sentir esto. Era como estar en el paraíso, pero sin haber _muerto._

Cambie de posición, ahora Bella estaba sobre mi, los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, más incontrolables, cada gemido de ella, me volvía más salvaje.

—Más rápido Edward— pidió ella entre gemido. ¿Y quién era yo para negarle eso? Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, y al mismo tiempo rítmicas. Sólo se oían en la isla, nuestros gemidos, y el choqué de nuestros cuerpos conectados por el amor.

Finalmente llegamos al orgasmo. Fui feliz, nadie me había hecho sentir de esta forma, Bella era única y por eso era la mujer a quien más yo amaba.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado y cada vez que hacíamos el amor, era un momento especial.

Llevamos un mes en la isla. Últimamente había notado que Bella se veía más pálida, y se mareaba constantemente. ¿Sería lo que yo estoy pensando? Si fuera así sería el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

Bella dormía placidamente en mi regazo, habíamos estado viendo aquella película de vampiros que tanto amaba.

En eso se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta el baño, entonces la oí vomitar. Entré al baño y sujete su cabello, le entre un vaso de agua, y lo tomo muy agradecida.

—¿Estás embarazada? —le pregunte directamente. Ella me miró y se sonrojo furiosamente. Eso me daba inmediatamente la respuesta.

—¿Cuándo...? — estaba en shock. No lo podía creer, a pesar de sospecharlo.

—Verás cuando nos acostamos en la arena, y luego lo hicimos en la pared, y en el suelo de la sala de estar, sobre la mesa de la cocina, y por último en la habitación — se encogió de hombros.

—¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo! — la abracé y besé su rostro repetidas veces. Es que esto no podía ser verdad. El destino me había enviado a la mujer que más amo en este mundo, y ahora me daba un hijo.

—¡Te amo, Isabella Marie Cullen! — grite feliz. Tenía que llamar a Carlisle, Esme, a mis hermanos y todo el mundo debía saber que yo _Edward Cullen sería padre._

Salí del baño y corrí a coger el teléfono.

—_¿Hola?_

—Mamá es Edward — la emoción en voz era notoria.

—_¡Oh, hijo! Espera, están todos acá, pondré el altavoz._

—Tengo algo importante que decirles... — se oyó un silencio, esperando que hablara.

—¡Seré papá! — y luego de eso se oyeron grititos emocionados y aplausos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Realmente me costo mucho hacer Lemmon, así que lo hice limme. XDD**

**Nunca me había costado tanto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y quedan pocos capítulos, y se llevarán una GRAN sorpresa.**

**Gracias por sus RR anteriores.**

**Las quiero.**

**Liah ;)**


	27. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: My little girl – Tim Mcgraw (watch?v=9I5UV4VWCSk)**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan:**

**.**

**.  
**

Bella ya tiene nueve meses, el tiempo había pasado volando. Mi Bella parecía una pelota, aunque se veía realmente hermosa con el embarazo. Le daba un toque especial.

Aún recuerdo ciertas cosas de su embarazó. Su primer antojo.

_—¡Edward! — gritaba ella desde la pieza, con tres meses de embarazó y era un demonio._

_Subí corriendo las escaleras, y ella estaba sentada con las manos en su pancita._

_—¿Quieres algo, amor? — contuve la rabia. Eran las tres de la madrugada._

_—Tu bebe tiene antojos —me hizo un puchero —, quiere comer una hamburguesa con doble queso, lechuga, tomate y mayonesa — me sonrió._

_Y partí a buscarle la dichosa hamburguesa. ¡Eran la tres la madrugada! Debía haber un local abierto, entre a uno que se llamaba "El antojo", era un local extraño, muy rosa y esponjoso por dentro. Caí en cuenta que adentro habían muchos hombres con cara de sueño, y que este era un lugar especializado en antojos._

También recuerdo, la primera patada del bebe.

_—¡Edward! — rogué para que no fuera un antojo._

_Subí corriendo, y ahí estaba Bella con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas._

_—¿Qué sucede amor?_

_Ella se señalo la pancita y me acerqué, puse mi mano y recibí una patadita de respuesta._

_Fue un gran día._

Y también cuando descubrimos el sexo del bebe.

_Estábamos en hospital chequeando que todo estuviera perfecto. Entré junto a Bella, y ella estaba muy nerviosa._

_—Calma, amor —le susurré._

_En eso el doctor nos daba la noticia que tendríamos a una hermosa bebe. Deseaba que se pareciera a Bella en todos los aspectos._

_La vez que estuvimos eligiendo nombres para ella, queríamos uno especial —como nuestra bebe —, y a la vez uno original._

_—¿Tabata? — le pregunte. Ella negó._

_Estuvimos mucho rato pensando._

_—¿Agnus? —Bella alzó una ceja. Sus ojos brillaron y supe que habíamos encontrado el nombre._

_—Renesmee — sentenció feliz._

_—¿Ah? — estaba confundido. —¿Ruhnezmay? —ella rió. Negando con la cabeza._

_—R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e, ¿muy raro? — negué con la cabeza._

_—Es perfecto, tiene un toque bastante original._

_Y así fue hasta hoy. Se supone que en una semana más nacerá Nessie y ya estamos listos. Alice redecoró toda una habitación para la niña. Era totalmente rosa, llena de hermosos diseños, juguetes, y peluches para la bebe._

—Edward... —susurró Bella con la voz estrangulada.

Sabía que estaba nerviosa, el parto era la próxima semana, y ella estaba muy ansiosa por tener a Renesmee en sus brazos.

—Edward... — sin mirarla acaricie su mano, para darle a entender que yo siempre la apoyaría.

—¡Edward rompí fuente! — grito de una vez. La mira y su vestido estaba mojada. ¡Ay Dios!

—¡Quédate tranquila, que llamaré a una ambulancia! —le grite histérico.

Ella inhalaba y exhalaba.

—¡Mi esposa va a dar a luz! —le grite al teléfono —¡La casa de Edward Cullen! — y colgué.

Me acerqué a Bella y ella ya estaba en trabajo de parto.

Tendríamos que tener a Nessie en casa.

—¡Llamaré a mi familia! ¡Tranquila Bella! — ella parecía más tranquila que yo, pero si algo le pasaba...¡No! nada de pensamientos pesimistas.

Luego de colgarles a mis padres, y al resto, todo estaban por venir.

—Bella, quiero que inhales y exhales — ella asintió y comenzó. Levante su vestido y con lo poco de medicina que me enseño mi padre, estaba al tanto de los partos.

Bella ya estaba totalmente dilatada.

—¡Vamos amor, puja! — le exigí. Ella comenzó a pujar, y su cara estaba totalmente roja, en eso recordé traer los implementos necesarios, y corrí a buscarlos. Me lavé las manos lo más rápido que pude, y volví a la habitación.

—¡Sigue pujando, cariño! ¡Lo haces bien! — y pronto vi una cabecita color bronce, saliendo de Bella.

Comencé a sacarla, hasta que salió , un fuerte llanto, y supe que todo había acabado.

Mi hija, mi angelito número dos había nacido.

_No podía estar más feliz, ahora tenía una familia, pequeña pero era mi familia.

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Cortito losé, pero sólo quedan 2 capítulos más y el epilogo. Recuerden que se llevarán una GRAN sorpresa con el penúltimo capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por sus RR!**

**Liah.**


	28. Presentimiento

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Decode — Paramore.

* * *

**

**Presentimiento:**

**.**

**.  
**

¿Has sentido que de un momento para otro algo que no estaba dentro de tus planes va a suceder? Pues yo sí.

Desde el nacimiento de Nessie han pasado ya tres meses, está hecha toda una muñequita.

Nos habíamos mudado aquí a Los Ángeles, para que Nessie tuviera acceso a un colegio prestigioso y otras cosas.

Hoy nos tocaba la foto familiar, como lo había denominado Alice. Ella había venido exclusivamente a Los Ángeles para instalar una cortina blanca, fotografiarnos y vestirnos a todos.

Bella traía un hermoso vestido azul, y mi hija traía un vestido rosa con una diadema de flores.

—Prepárense —comenzó la enana.

Y todos sonreímos para la foto, hasta mi hija miro, ya que Alice, había obligado a Jasper a colocarse un disfraz de perro y hacer muecas para que Nessie se riera.

Lo cual resulto.

Alice se fue alegando que volvería, que sólo iría a sacar muchas copias de esta foto y luego vendría a casa para quedarse a cenar y darnos las fotos.

—Iré a preparar la cena — comentó Bella, se marchó a la cocina dejándome con Nessie.

Comencé a jugar con mi hija, la alzaba y ella reía. Era una hermosa risita. Mi Nessie era de piel pálida, cabello cobrizo y los ojos del mismo tono de su madre.

Estuvimos jugando por mucho rato, hasta que Bella apareció alegando que era hora de darle de comer a Nessie. Las deje solas por un momento, y fui a mi cuarto de música, con el propósito de terminar de tocar la nana de Bella y la nana de Nessie.

La música apareció por si sola, mis dedos sólo tuvieron que tocar las teclas del piano, para que estas cantaran por si mismas.

En un par de horas ambas nanas estaban finalizadas. Las grabé para mandarlas a editar y que salieran en el lanzamiento de mi próximo disco. "_Mi nuevo yo_" , prácticamente las canciones contarían como mi vida había cambiado desde que Bella apareció.

No podía ser más feliz con la vida, que tenía.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, y era Alice.

—Dime Allie —

—_Edward mandé las fotos por e – mail, lo siento, Jazz me retuvo y no pude resistir._ — se oyeron risitas —._Tampoco iré a cenar, los quiero._

—Adiós — colgué y partir a bajar las fotos, para mi suerte tenía papel fotográfico.

Imprimí las fotos, y le fui a entregar una a Bella.

La foto era muy hermosa, mi mirada era distinta. Si uno comparaba fotos anteriores, era fría y severa. En cambió ahora era cálida y gentil, creo que Bella a influido mucho en mi.

—Edward — dijo ella con la voz emocionada —.Son hermosas — sacó una y la guardo en su billetera.

—Cariño — me llamó. Puse toda mi atención en ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Debo ir a comprar pañales y otras cosas para Nessie — tomó su bolso, besó mis labios y salió por la puerta. Normalmente la hubiera detenido, pero ahora era mi turno para cuidar de nuestra hija. Además quería pasar un tiempo de calidad.

Volteé a ver si mi hija seguía en pie, pero Nessie estaba ya en su cuna, durmiendo.

Ahora que Bella había salido, sentía un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho, era como si me lo estuvieran estrujando. Debía ser cosa mía.

Unos minutos después, ese presentimiento seguía ahí. No sabía lo que era ni como describirlo bien. Era _ansiedad, y tristeza_, pero todo mezclado al cien porciento.

Decidí sentarme en el sofá para tratar de calmarme, pero aún así no se iba.

* * *

**¡Hola! Terminé la historia. Subiré el último capítulo, y el epilogo. Cuando tenga mi RR xDD.**

**Nah, sólo quería decirles que gracias y gracias y gracias. :D**

**¡Gracias por sus RR anteriores!**

**Liah.**


	29. El llamado del ángel

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**AVISO: ¡Por favor léanlo HOY con la canción que les recomendaré! ¡Se los ruego, imploro, por favor!**

**Canción recomendada: In the arms of an angel – Sara McLachlan

* * *

**

**El ángel fue llamado:**

**.**

**.  
**

Cuando la joven Isabella Cullen salió de su casa no sabía lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Salió de su hogar en busca de ciertas cosas para su bebe, Renesmee de apenas tres meses de edad.

Aferró su bolso muy fuerte —_por si acaso_—, y emprendió su viaje a la tienda. Miró hacía todos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

En ese momento venía un joven de unos dieciocho años, borracho, conduciendo su auto último modelo, claro que a él no le importaba nada más que llegar a su casa.

La calle estaba vacía, él piso el acelerador a fondo. Y no se percató que Bella Cullen cruzaba la calle en ese preciso momento.

Él no alcanzó a frenar, impactándola de costado. La gente no tardó en llegar a ver lo sucedido, las sirenas de las ambulancias comenzaron a resonar por toda la ciudad.

Edward quien en ese momento estaba en su casa cuidando a Nessie, oyó un fuerte ruido y un montón de sirenas. Su corazón se comenzó a sentir de forma extraña, y esa fuerte sensación nuevamente invadió su pecho.

Salió de la casa y rogó al cielo que Bella estuviera bien, y sólo fuera otra persona la que estaba involucrada.

Corrió a toda velocidad hacía el lugar, y comenzó a encontrar cosas de mujer esparcidas por el suelo, una cartera azul —_la misma que ella_— una botella de perfume hecha trizas, papeles, y por último una billetera.

Tomó la billetera con las manos temblando, la abrió con los nervios a flor de piel y un sollozó se escapo de sus labios al ver una bonita foto familiar, en la cual salía un joven de cabello cobrizo, una mujer castaña y una bebe con pelusitas cobrizas.

—_Bella..._ —susurro con la voz quebrada. Emprendió nuevamente una carrera hacía donde estaba centrada toda la muchedumbre , los comenzó a apartar, para encontrarse con lo peor.

Ahí estaba el cuerpo de Isabella Cullen —_su ángel_—, tenía unas cuantas salpicaduras de sangre, heridas en sus rosados labios, y frente. Al lado de la joven, había un doctor revisando su pulso. El doctor hizo una señal de cruz en la frente de la chica, y se retiró. _Ella estaba muerta._

Edward se tiro de rodillas al suelo, tomo una de las manos de Bella y la besó. La miró por una última vez y besó sus labios, probando y recordando su sabor para siempre.

Lloró porque acababa de perder a su ángel, a lo que más amaba en este mundo — junto con su hija —, su vida, su Bella.

.

.

.

El féretro estaba a punto de ser enterrado. Era un velorio privado, todos los más cercanos habían llegado muy temprano para darle su último adiós a Isabella Cullen.

Los padres de la joven, lloraban desconsolados por la perdida, aún no podían creerlo. Era su bebe quien estaba siendo enterrada.

Alice; ella estaba destrozada, aún no podía asimilarlo. Esme lloraba en el pecho de Carlisle y este abrazaba a su desconsolada esposa.

La sonrisa de Emmett ya no estaba y hasta Rosalie soltó lagrimas por Bella.

Los demás estaban en shock. Edward era el más afectado, su mirada estaba puesta en un punto fijo del ataúd de Bella, su vida.

—_Bella, Bella, Bella _— seguía susurrando Edward, quien estaba de rodillas al pie de donde descansaba su difunta esposa.

Al momento de bajar el ataúd, Edward lanzó un ramo de rosas blancas. Él siempre comparaba — en su mente — a Bella con esas flores, tan puras y delicadas, como ella.

Cuando ya hubo acabado el funeral, él fue el único que se quedo. Solo y triste. Todo lo que había hecho para que ella estuviera con él, y el destino le había jugado una mala pasada.

_¿Qué le hizo él al destino, para que le hiciera esto?_ Nada. Sólo que el futuro de ella ya estaba escrito, todo a su tiempo, pero el tiempo se agotó. El reloj de arena se rompió y los granos de tiempo se escaparon de su celda.

Edward sentía culpa, una culpa tan grande. Se decía constantemente que si el hubiera estado ahí la hubiera salvado, pero no fue así.

.

.

.

La familia Cullen y Withlock, estaban sentados mirando televisión y algunos cuidando de Renesmee. En el estado en que se encontraba Edward no era posible para él cuidarla.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el accidente en el cual había fallecido Bella. Y aunque la extrañaban, ellos debían superarlo por el bien de Edward.

Edward había viajado hacía Los Ángeles — lugar donde había fallecido Bella—,quería recordarla, la necesitaba demasiado.

Entró a su departamento con la decisión en la mente. Él necesitaba verla ahora.

Tomó las cosas necesarias para poder realizar su plan, ver a Bella.

Colocó meticulosamente las cosas en la mesa de centro.

—_Te seguiré donde sea que estés, mi ángel _—susurró antes de tomarse cuatro frascos colmados de pastillas.

Se dejó caer al sillón y comenzó a sentir dolor y sueño, todo mezclado. Todo se volvió negro para él, y nunca más despertó.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Forks, la familia Cullen y Withlock veían la televisión, ya que Nessie se había dormido. Hubo una noticia de último momento.

La representante de Edward Cullen, Tanya Denalí; ella estaba informando que hace unas pocas horas habían hallado el cuerpo ya sin vida del joven actor y músico.

Un silencio invadió la sala.

_Él se había ido.

* * *

_

**Minuto de silencio para la pareja...**

**¡Hola! Lo sé, no me maten por eso. Pero su destino estuvo escrito desde que la idea apareció en mi mente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muy triste.**

**El epilogo ya esta listo. Gracias por haberme leído, las quiero.**

**LiahDragga.**


	30. Cartas desde el cielo : epilogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Desde mi cielo – Mago de Oz

* * *

**

**Cartas desde el cielo:**

**.**

**.  
**

Aquí estoy cuidándote, no quiero que te pase nada. Mi pequeña, creo que te deje en buenas manos, sabría que yo solo no podría cuidarte. Sí es que Alice —tú madre — te llega a contar de nosotros, espero que no me odies por dejarte de ese modo. Sólo espero que ames a tu madre biológica, Bella, ella si te hubiera podido cuidar de una manera increíble.

Sé que Jasper será un padre ejemplar para ti, lejos de tanta farándula, chismes, y fotógrafos.

Han pasado diecisiete años, quizás nunca sepas de nosotros, en parte eso es bueno; ya que no sufrirás.

En diecisiete años te haz convertido en toda una señorita, hermosa, inteligente. Eres perfecta.

—Está muy grande — me susurró Bella. Estábamos viendo a nuestra Nessie, desde el cielo. Ilógico, lo sé, pero era cierto.

—Lo sé, y no olvides, muy hermosa — le dije con nostalgia.

—Me hubiera gustado estar con ella — susurró triste. No me gustaba ver a mi ángel triste.

—Lo estás, sólo que en alma — besé su mejilla. Ella me sonrió y seguimos viendo a nuestra pequeña.

—Lo único malo, es que nuestra hija no tiene gustos — le comenté molesto. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Jacob es bueno para ella, Edward — me dio un apretón de mano. Mi hija había tenía unas cuantas citas con ese tal Jacob Black.

—Eso espero — murmuré. En ese momento Nessie subió su vista y dijo :

—_Deséenme suerte está tarde, quizás tenga mi primer novio _— Bella lanzó un chillido de emoción y yo sólo bufe. Luego me di cuenta. Ella sabía de nosotros, lo sabía porque nos habló y porque tenía la foto familiar del día del accidente de Bella.

.

.

.

—_¿Alguien se opone a este sagrado matrimonio? Hable ahora o callé para siempre_ —anunció el cura.

—¡Yo, yo, yo, yo me opongo! — gritaba furioso y emocionado desde el cielo. Mi pequeña estaba tan grande, ya con veinticinco años se estaba casando con...

—_Los declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia_ — ¡No!

Ella se acaba de casar con, él, si con ese hombre, que quizás no le daría todo.

Ella se casó con...

—_Les presento a la nueva familia Black._

Sí, con _Jacob Black._ Ya le haré una visita.

Bueno, espero que ella sea feliz con él, como yo lo soy con mi Bella, después de tanto, seremos felices en el cielo, velando por nuestra hija y su nueva familia.

Para siempre.

—_Hasta que la muerte los separe..._ —susurró Bella.

—¿Qué sucede amor? —

ella pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Esa frase para mi esta errónea, porque "_hasta que la muerte los separe_" es como si el amor se fuera a acabar — habló pensativamente.

—Sigo sin entender...

—Pues que _aún te amo y amaré_ Edward — y nos fundimos romántico beso.

* * *

**Fin.**

**¡Gracias por haberme leído! Mil gracias enserio, por haberme seguido en todos estos capítulos. ¡Son las mejores!**

**Besos, Liah.**


End file.
